A Time of Peace?
by strange1
Summary: followup to my series last one 'road to amphipolis'. it's fifteen years later. things have gone smoothly. but things change as an oracle foretells a time of war with the Romans. of course there are other obstacles for X/G and their family. will the retired couple be able to handle things? **COMPLETE** (though I reserve to come back to it later. lol)
1. Chapter 1

An-welcome to the third installment of my series that started with 'The Continuing Adventures of Xena and Gabrielle' and was followed up by 'The Road to Amphipolis'. It is better that you read those two before you start on this one. It has been fifteen years since Xena and Gabrielle learned that because of them the Gods were restored and there was a time of relative peace expected. True to the prophecy there had been peace. Xena and Gabrielle only now spar with one another and the growing Militia. Their children both have traits of each but neither has really known battle. Is that about to change?

A young man with dark hair and green eyes with a round shape to his face held a staff in his hands. His age was just shy of fifteen. He was facing off against a slightly taller young woman of the same age. Her blond hair was braided neatly and the sun sparkled in her blue eyes that were set in a more angular face. She too had a staff in her hand. A blond woman with green eyes and a round face was sitting on a fallen log with her wife, a dark haired woman with blue eyes and an angular face, sprawled on the ground leaning her dark hair against a thigh.

Without a word the younger pair began to spar. The wood made sharp clacking sounds that resounded through the dense forest. Just to the one side was a large cabin that had been built by the hands of the dark haired woman and the blond woman. It was a well-worn circle that had seen hours upon hours of sparring with various weapons. While peace had rained down upon the land of Greece, the dark haired woman and blond woman had a feeling that fighting would be inevitable they just hated to think of the day when their twins would lose their blood innocence.

"Is that all you got sis?" The dark haired boy was giving it his best shot. While he was a capable fighter with almost any weapon his strong suits tended to be the staff in his hands and the sias like his mama. The taunt had the expected result and his sister came at him with a speed and grace that was almost impossible for him to defend. However his mama, the blond woman watching intently, had shown him some tricks to counteract the speed and the height that his sister had on him.

"You talk big for such a little squirt." The dark haired girl smiled. While she was good with the staff her weapon was the sword. She could also hit anything at five hundred yards with an arrow. She was proud that she could out shoot and out wrestle her younger brother. Well he was only younger by about five minutes but she held it against him as much as she could. Her mom had spent time teaching her how to counteract someone that was much shorter. It meant that their matches usually ended in a draw.

Xena, the tall dark haired woman, smiled proudly. Her two children were a gift to her. Her wife gently stroking her hair was a gift to her. Life itself was a gift as she every so often reflected on how many times that the warrior had died and come back. There had always been a reason to come back. That was the woman that she had now been married to for just over fifteen years. Of course they had been together for a lot longer first as friends then as lovers but always as soul mates.

Gabrielle, the shorter blond woman, was smiling as well. While she was proud of her children and their fighting abilities she was more proud that they had never had to actually fight. Oh they had heard her stories and all the battles that their moms had gone through but neither had to pick up a weapon other than to practice. It also made her smile because she knew just how proud her partner was of their children and even more proud that neither had faced fighting for real.

Finally Jasmine just barely got a step on her brother and the staff went flying towards their moms. Xena lazily reached up and grabbed it before it could smack her wife in the face showing reflexes that had slowed very little over the years. "Sorry bout that." The young girl trotted in front of her parents followed by her brother. "Skylar here lost his grip." That earned her a shove from her brother who she shoved back. The sound of the warrior princess clearing her throat and the two children instantly stilled.

"That was a good workout." Xena easily got up off the ground using the staff to aide her. "But you know there's only one person better than both of you with that." Both of the teens rolled their eyes. They'd heard the story over and over again about how on more than one occasion the battling bard had beaten the former destroyer of nations. It got old after a while and yet it gave Skylar heart especially after just having lost to his sister.

Gabrielle stood and brushed herself off. Without a word she pulled both her children into a hug. Then she stood back and looked up at her daughter who was as tall as her wife. "You've been putting in some extra practice. It showed with that last move." Her daughter shrugged as if it was no big deal. That was so much like her wife that it warmed her heart. She turned her attention to her son. "And you've been getting a little out of practice. You been writing again?"

"Yeah. I've been working on a new series of stories. With all the children being born the last few years I thought that we could use some new stories for the younger crowd. Thanks for letting me help out at the school." Skylar was as proud of the fact that he could fight as well as his mama but even more proud that he was a storyteller just like she was. He knew that she was also very proud of that fact though his sister also had a slight gift for words but not quite like he and his mama.

"Why don't we go to the inn?" Gabrielle looked up at the sky. "There's not time for either of my hunters to catch something and for me to cook it now. Perhaps for dinner?" That got an identical chuckle out of both her daughter and her wife. "Let's go see what the village is up to." Xena wrapped her arms around her wife from behind which got a groan from the siblings. "Hey! When you are our age and been through what we have a little hug is a very nice thing. Just be grateful it was only a hug." She winked at her twins.

The group made their way down the slight hill that their cabin was on. Xena had put in wooden stairs and some handrails. During the summer like it was now the slope was not too bad. But during the winter the slope made the climb treacherous at times. Of course with the four of them knowing how to live off the land they could make it almost all winter without the need of going down into the town. In fact, Xena had built a small barn for Argo III, Patches II, Lightning and Thunder their horses so there really was no reason to go to the village. Argo II and Patches were now retired living the life of luxury in the stables in the village below and gave rides to the kids which the horses loved to do.

The village had grown considerably even from what Xena had grown up in. The warrior was glad that it had not exploded into even a larger town like Thessaly or Corinth and definitely glad that it had not grown into another Athens. They had feared with settling down their reputations would draw people from all over. Except for after a couple hard winters where survivors of other villages had wondered in the growth had leveled out.

The inn that had been Xena's mother's and was still intact. In fact, it had been added onto as business steadily had boomed keeping Sarah and Lila and Meg all very busy. In fact they had hired a handful of people both as cooks and servers. There was every imaginable place of business. Liam had built up the blacksmith shop. He ran it with his son Micala that he had with Sarah. Tebis ran the tannery under Xena's brother Toris tutelage. Toris' eye had never recovered sadly but he still had a happy life with his wife Lila. Tebis had married Angela and had a son and daughter.

The foursome made their way to the inn where Xena opened the door for her family and watched them enter. Across the square she caught Virgil's eyes. He had left the village for some time trying to find adventure. He had returned with a wife from the far off land of China and several scars upon his face. He was not ashamed that he was a weaver and because of his wife they had some of the more exotic fabrics in town. They waved at one another before the warrior continued into the inn.

Gabrielle and her twins had sat down next to Gabriel and Xena sat next to the bard putting a hand on her leg under the table. Gabriel had become the healer over the past few years and was almost as good as Xena. He had taken over after the untimely death of Gregrous. The man had caught the coughing sickness but was older and it had taken its toll on him. The young man still came to the warrior if he was not sure how to handle a particular ailment.

Sarah came out of the back and smiled at her family. She motioned to a server who smiled as she saw who it was she was gathering food for. The entire village had become almost like a family and most were proud of the fact that the battling bard and the warrior princess called it home. Sarah took in the disheveled look of her cousins. "I see that you two have been building up an appetite. Let me guess…" She looked from one than the other. "I'd say Jasmine won that round."

Skylar's shoulders slumped just for a moment as he knew he had been had. But he perked up again when a large bowl of beef stew was placed in front of him. He was a lot like his mama both in appetite and the fact that he wore his emotions on his sleeve. His sister was so much like his mother that she had long time ago learned to keep a careful vale. There were only three people that could read what his sister was feeling and they were her family. "She got me. If only barely."

They ate in silence and Sarah left the family to eat alone. Most of their days were spent like this. Gabrielle and Skylar spent a good portion of the day with the kids teaching them and telling them stories. Xena and Jasmine would work either with the militia or they would help out with whoever needed them. During the winter the mother daughter duo would spend a lot of time hunting to keep the large village fed. That was how the village had boomed even in the worst of weather.

Afternoons were usually spent together sparing or riding or whatever their hearts took them. On occasion they would go trek for a few days and spend time with the Amazons. There was a new regent after a hunting accident. A woman that was named after Solari had taken over as regent. She was one of the younger Amazons but she was much like her namesake. She was tough and she was fair and a true warrior. Plus she was totally loyal to Gabrielle and the heir apparent which was Jasmine.

That was the one thing that Xena and Gabrielle hated. They knew it going in if they were to have a daughter that she would one day be in line to take over as queen. However they also knew that they could continue to have a regent in place so that only on occasion would the queen have to be present. It made their lives easier and it made it more pleasant. Truly their lives had been full of peace and contentment over the past fifteen years.

That was until now. Gabrielle felt the hand that was still on her leg tense. That was a feeling she hadn't felt since the last time a certain god had showed up. The feelings of anger started to flow through their connection and she put her hand on the hand on her leg. The warrior relaxed slightly but was still quite tense. Sure enough a cloud of black smoke appeared and as it faded there was Ares. "Hello beautiful!" He was staring at Xena. "You're not so bad looking either Blondie." He looked from one twin to the other. "Boy do you two make great looking kids. Bet you kick ass too!"

"I sure do." Jasmine was standing up and came eye to eye to the god. "You leave my moms alone or I will kick your ass all the way back to Mount Olympus." Gabrielle put her hand over her eyes trying to cover the fit of laughter. Xena smiled big and proud of her daughter who was definitely just like her mother or was that mama? Ares eyes grew wide in shock. "I've heard some of the stories you've put them through. You aren't going to put them through anymore. Not while I'm around!"

In an instant Skylar was standing right behind his sister just barely able to look over her shoulder. His blue eyes were flashing fire in the exact same way that the battling bard would have done. "What she says goes double for me. Plus I can make up some pretty mean stories that will paint you in not such a good light." He crossed his arms over his chest. It was so Xenalike that Ares had to take a couple steps back basically from shock.

Finally Gabrielle stood up and put one hand on her daughter's shoulder and one on her son's. "Ok. Your mother and I appreciate the words but why don't we just settle down and let Ares say something other than how beautiful your two old moms are." They turned around and glared at her. "Compared to you two we are old. Now go sit down and finish your lunch." She felt more than she heard Xena come and stand behind her. "Been a long time since we've seen you or any of your family." This was to Ares.

Ares scratched his beard staring after the terrible two. "Wow! I always knew that combining you two would make an amazing combo but those two are full of spit and fire. They would make great…" Before he could get the word out he felt a slap across his face. That shocked him when he turned to see that it was Gabrielle and not Xena that had dared to touch him. "Or I can settle for the nonstop line of losers since my last chosen." His eyes were directed at Xena.

"Save it, Ares." Xena put one hand on her wife's shoulder. "Like my wife said it's been a long time. Not long enough if you are going to come in here acting like an ass. No wait. That would mean you are acting like yourself!" Ares gave her a warning look. "I'm not scared of you. Gabrielle is not scared of you. Hell our kids are not scared of you. If I have to ask you one more time I'm going to let Gabrielle get her staff and put splinters where you don't want them."

"Wow the years have not mellowed you out." Ares shook his head in disbelief. "I guess what they are saying up there is not true." Xena cocked her head to one side asking a question. "They say you've let yourself get soft." He turned as he heard a distinctive growl. It was not coming from the warrior but from her daughter. To the god it was looking back in time to when he first approached the warrior princess all those years ago. "I didn't believe it." He glared at the mini Xena. "But I am here for a reason.

"You usually are." Gabrielle's voice caught his attention. "Not to be rude and set a bad example for my kids but it's usually for a self-serving reason." Ares eyes grew big. "Well almost every time you showed up you were either trying to recruit Xena and/or me. And if you weren't doing that you were trying to get us involved in something we would rather not be involved." She took a long look into his eyes. "But this is not one of those times. I can see something in your eyes."

The god shook his head. It was a wonder that he never liked dealing with Gabrielle. Not only was she good at words and getting you to do what you wanted she also seemed to have this sight that looked right through what a person was actually saying. Was she part oracle? Perhaps. But for now it didn't matter. All that mattered was why he was here. "As I was saying is I am representing all the gods on Mount Olympus. It seems that another prophecy has come along."

Xena's body stiffened as did the bard's. They both put hands to their temples as both were getting instant headaches. It was almost like watching two people so connected that they were one. They moved as one. They felt as one. They were one. Finally the warrior took a deep breath and exhaled. Her arm instantly went around her wife. She felt more than noticed that her two kids were watching intently. "Do we want to hear about this?"

Ares chuckled a bit. "Well, it does affect you four so I think you not only should want to but need to." The god shifted back and forth. Even though he was a god it was clear that he was not comfortable standing where he was or doing what he was. He had avoided Xena over the past fifteen years. Unfortunately he had drawn the short straw. "Well an oracle that Zeus uses says that once the ones that brought back the gods and peace to Greece turn fifteen war will reign supreme. Now you know I'm all for war but we're talking all-out war. We believe your buddies the Romans are behind it."

That hit the warrior and the bard hard. So many things bad had and a few good had happened because of their dealings with the Romans especially with the long dead Caesar. They were ruthless fighters who had always wanted to invade and keep invading. At one time under Caesar that had almost happened. But the two women had stepped in and stopped that if not directly at least indirectly. That was the last people that they thought that they would have to deal with.

It was Gabrielle that managed to get over her shock first. She took a deep breath to clear her mind. "Is this something that the gods want or don't want." Ares simply shrugged. "Well that helps." She felt a squeeze from the arm around her. "This affects all of Greece. Hades this could affect more than just Greece." The bard turned and looked Xena in the eye. "You know what this most likely means." Their eyes met and an unspoken word went through their connection. It was in a whisper barely even audible to the warrior princess. "Are children are going to know war."

It hit Xena in the gut not that she had not known what the bard was going to say. She knew what the bard was going to say and still it was a shock to the system. It was not like her kids had not heard the stories. Gabrielle had not been shy in telling them almost all the stories from their travels together. The warrior herself had presented them with the facts of her life before she had met their mama. They knew not only the warrior princess that had sought redemption but the reason that she had sought redemption.

Partly they had decided to tell them and when they were around ten they did because they knew that eventually someone would tell them what had transpired so many years ago. But more importantly they wanted them to know what it had taken to shape their mother into the woman she was now. The bard had told the story of her growing up in the small town of Potadeia as well as growing up traveling with their mother. They held nothing back not even the fact that they had both died and come back.

So now they were faced with a choice if they were to believe what Ares was telling them. They could just let things go and come what may or they could go out in the world and sacrifice not only their happiness but the lives of their children and themselves. Xena looked at the god of war for a moment before she spoke. "No offense but what proof is there that this will come true?" Gabrielle was still looking up at her wanting nothing more than to run to their hut and snuggle together.

Ares shrugged his shoulders. "I could have sis come and confirm it." That got him a look. "But it'd still be the same thing. It's us gods telling you that you are in danger. That we actually do care. And I know that after how most of us treated you that's hard to believe." He took a step closer. "After you bringing back my father and the rest well they really looked inside themselves. Or maybe it was the fact that they had actually had to face mortality like I did once upon a time. Whatever the reason they wanted me to bring you this warning."

With that the god of war disappeared into a puff of black smoke. Xena and Gabrielle slowly returned to their seats. They found eyes and faces that look so similar to either themselves or the other that it hurt thinking about harm coming to them. But they were the children of the Battling Bard of Potadeia and the Warrior Princess. Had it really been realistic to think that they would forever be able to keep them from violence? After all it had been their decision to teach them how to fight. Had they known this day was coming?

"Let's go up to the cabin." Xena felt all eyes on them and decided it would be better to discuss this in private. So the family of four slowly made the short trek to their hillside home that looked down on the village. Instead of going into their hut they all went into the stable. Each went to their horse and started to either brush or comb or water or feed their assigned horse. "So…" The brush strokes were almost getting on the warrior's nerves.

"So…" Gabrielle returned. She had patted Patches on the shoulder after having given her a fresh batch of oats to eat. The bard watched her children. It was eerie just how much they reflected a little of herself and her warrior in them. As far as taking them into battle she was certain they had the strength and the knowledge to handle anything. It was more Xena and herself that she worried about. "What do you two think about all of this?"

As always Jasmine was the first to speak. She looked over Lightning's back and smiled at her mama. "I know you never wanted us to fight. I know it was not because you thought we couldn't but because you never wanted us to have blood on our hands." The story of Dahok and their half-sister Hope and their half-brother Solon was one of the stories that their mama had told a lot. Perhaps it was so that they would know what it was like to lose your blood innocence. "But if it's for the greater good I think we should. What about you, lil brother?"

Skylar, as usual, scowled at the nickname. It was not his fault he was born just a few minutes later than his sister and was about five inches shorter. But he knew it made him closer to his mama and he liked that thought not that he didn't love his mother. It was just that he and his mama had much more in common. "You know I don't relish the fight as much as you do, String Bean but I agree with you whole heartedly. Since we were little you've been telling us about the greater good. I think it's time that the children of the two greatest warriors ever followed in their footsteps."

It was just like that. The two were so much like their parents it wasn't even funny. They were just coming to the age that Xena had gone off and started fighting. They were the same age as Gabrielle had been when she had decided to wander the world after a half crazy ex warlord. If they had been mature enough to make those decisions shouldn't their children be? Shouldn't they be allowed to decide what their lives were going to be like?

Blue eyes met green ones. Gabrielle smiled and so did Xena. It was a very hard thing to decide but in the end they knew that their children would be just like them. So if they were going to go and save the world they might as well go as a family. Xena was the one that found her voice first. "Well, you two are chips off the old blocks. Crazy just like we've always been." That got a laugh out of her wife. "Everyone pack. Looks like we're heading for Rome."


	2. Chapter 2

It felt strange and yet natural. Gabrielle was busy packing for the long journey ahead. Xena was down in town getting supplies that they would need. The twins were busy packing their own things. It left the bard alone to think things through. Thinking how she wished that the fate of the world was not once again in their hands. It had been nice to sit back and relax over the years. There had been a warlord here and an angry god there. But overall peace had reigned supreme.

As she picked up something akin to her old traveling outfit, the one that was basically just a bra and short skirt, she took it to the mirror and held it up to herself. It was amazing how her body remained the same. It was not like she was ancient by any means but her body had gone through more than its fair share. Of course, Xena's had gone through quite a bit more and she still could fit into her leathers. So, why couldn't she fit into her old traveling outfit? Because she was had given birth to twins.

The weather was already hot and only promised to get hotter. She would have to be careful of getting sunburnt as she was not accustomed to be out in the sun all day anymore. It had really been a series of tradeoffs settling down but overall it had been a really good thing. They had an extensive extended family, they had watched their children grow up without fighting and they both had healed. Xena could not only keep up with the twins at times she could outdo them. It was grand to see.

Ahh, the twins. Just the mere thought of them always brought a smile upon her face. They had been the miracle that they had never expected. It was a miracle enough that they were able to bring Xena back from the dead yet again. They had never expected that because of their sacrifices over the years or the fact that they now had a connection because of the way the warrior princess had been resurrected had allowed them the gift of their children.

Gabrielle sat on the edge of the bed and smiled. It was hard to believe that it was almost fifteen years ago that she had the twins. It had happened in an unexpected way of course. When hadn't anything they ever done been a little out of the ordinary. She had given birth to Hope in a stable. Solon had been born during a war and with his own father being killed. The way that they had met had not been normal. But then it was how their lives had been and the bard would not change it for the world.

That day on a hot afternoon kept playing over and over in the blond woman's mind. Her pregnancy had gone fairly smoothly. There had been some bouts of morning sickness but all in all it had gone off without a hitch. It was probably the most normal of things that she had ever done. Xena had been amazing throughout the pregnancy. Towards the end when it had gotten harder for her to walk and ride the warrior had carried her. The strength the warrior showed both physically and emotionally never ceased to amaze the bard.

That hot day had been one of those days when Gabrielle just could not get comfortable. Xena had tried wet cloths and sprinkling her with water. She had even fanned her wife trying to get her comfortable. Finally the warrior had suggested that they take a little swim. At first the bard had hesitated if only because she was only about three weeks from her due date. But the cool crisp waters of their spring, the place they had found when they had first moved back to Amphipolis, the place that they had been married that Winter Solstice, sounded so good that she had given in.

Xena had been so sweet. She had packed a light lunch for them and even gotten the wagon that they used to trade with Queen Diana's people. The back of the wagon had been lined with pillows and the bard had never felt one bump as they rode the short distance from the village to spring. The bard had been slightly embarrassed by the fact that she was being pampered. Everyone had only smiled as they made their way through the village.

Finally they had gotten to the spring. Xena had helped her to a bench that the warrior herself had made. They liked to spend some of their evenings watching the sun go down over the waterfall and watch the mist catch the shades of red. This was a very special spot to them indeed. It only got more special that hot summer day. They had their usual splash fight and the warrior princess had actually allowed her to win. In passing Gabrielle had said that her wife had allowed her to win because she was pregnant.

That had started something other than a splash fight. It was really an interesting feeling looking back on what happened. They had spent leisurely hours just making love over and over again. It had felt intense. Not as intense as the night the twins had been conceived but still she had felt it right down to her very core. Maybe that was why what happened happened. Or maybe it was the fact that it was the twins were a part of each of them and waiting around was not something either of them really liked.

They had still been in the water when the contractions started. It happened in the blink of an eye really. One moment they had just finished making love. Then there was pain. Then her water broke. Then a few moments later little Jasmine popped into the world. Somehow Xena had cradled her daughter and managed to catch just a few short minutes later when her brother as he had decided he didn't want his sister showing him up. What was really interesting was how both babies seemed to take to the water.

Neither of them swam those first few hours. But when they were in the water they were as calm as could be. When they took them out they screamed their heads off. That was so much like Xena and Gabrielle was glad that there were going to be obvious traits of her soul mate. It was one of the things that she secretly had feared that no one would see that these two miracles were so much like their mother. Now when a stranger comes to town half the time they think Xena is their mother and the other half the bard is.

A few tears had decided to roll down her cheek. At that moment a tall leather clad woman decided to show up. Xena instantly was sitting next to her and wrapped an arm around her. She didn't even have to ask what was up. After all the years they were together and the added bonus of their connection she knew. She knew that her wife was extremely happy. And she just knew what the memory was behind the happiness. It had been on the warrior's mind most of the day as well.

Their children were almost fully grown up now. It was so hard to believe. Not that they had children together. Xena had learned a long time ago that with them anything was possible. No, what was hard to believe was that she really had lived to be almost middle aged. If she played her cards right she could actually have a grandchild in her arms one day not that she was hurrying either of her children to have kids but it was now a possibility.

It was a possibility that the former Destroy of Nations, a woman that killed the elders of a northern Amazon tribe, a woman that turned her back so many times on love was actually going to possibly have grandkids. It humbled her thinking sometimes of the lives that she had taken in anger or simply trying to prove herself to a bunch of sadistic men. But she had been redeemed by love many times over. It eased her guilt but she would never not feel guilty at some level.

"Our babies are all grown up." Gabrielle sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know I knew this but now…" She sighed and felt the pressure of the arm around her increase. It brought a smile upon her face. "I'm being silly." The bard tried to stand but was held firmly in place. Soon they would have to try and get some sleep. Soon they would be out on the open road. "Well you didn't disagree with me so I guess I am."

Xena only laughed lightly which got a little bit of a look from her wife. "If you're being silly than I'm being silly." She leaned down and kissed her wife gently on the lips. "I can't believe that our babies are gonna be fifteen. I can't believe I'm gonna be…" Her voice was cut off by lips on her own. The kiss soon turned passionate and it made her smile. A smile that came way down deep from her very soul. It was amazing to both women how neither had lost their appeal for the other much to the chagrin of their children.

"Mom, should I pack both my swords…" Jasmine skidded to a halt when she saw the sight in front of her. Truth be told it really didn't bother her to see her moms showing one another affection. Usually they kept the more passionate moments in private like now. A little hand holding, a casual kiss or a hug was all they did while in the village. It was just that she forgot where she was and what she had walked in on more than one time. She shielded her eyes until she heard laughter. "Sorry. My bad."

The warrior princess patted the spot on the edge of the bed next to her which her daughter hesitated only for a moment before she sat down next to her. As usual her long blond hair was in two neat braids and then joined into one. She felt her mother's free arm go around her and knew that this was going to be one of those mushy moments she both hated and loved. Xena's soft voice entered the silence. "Why don't you wear one and pack the other. Remember we have to carry what we need on just our horses. We're not taking a pack horse this time."

Jasmine nodded in understanding. There was more than one story she remember her mama telling her about how moving fast was key when traveling on the open road. Supplies could be replenished in towns and even out in the woods or open plains. "I remember. That's why I was asking. I figured I'd wear the broadsword and pack the short one. I'll take the short bow if only because it'll take up less room." She stood but before she turned to go she went from one parent to the other giving them a hug.

They watched their daughter as she left the room. Gabrielle smiled to herself. "You know, she is so like you it isn't even funny. I mean she has traits like me as well but boy she is certainly your daughter. I feel safer already knowing I'll have my two favorite warriors out there." Before Xena could say anything she continued. "And at least with both Skylar and me going we won't be bored. He's a better story teller than I am. Plus he can cook just as good so none of your burnt offerings."

"Oh you asked for it my compact wife!" Xena pulled her back onto the bed gently. With negligent strength she placed the bard in the center of the bed. Gabrielle was wearing one of her usual summer outfits and that worked to the warrior's advantage. So much skin and so little time to take advantage of it. Before long there was laughter and groans as a tickle torture began. The bard managed to get a hand free and found the back of her wife's knee causing a satisfying yelp.

Soon they were exhausted and out of breath. They both collapsed onto the bed their heads nearly touching. They stayed just gazing into one another's eyes. A clearing of a throat caught their attention. The bard leaned on the warrior's shoulder so that she could see who was wanting their attention. Skylar was standing there with his scroll case. It was not unlike the one that his mama had. It was plain but had his name carved on it. It was a present from his mother.

The young man's ears were slightly pink. He too had long ago gotten used to just how affectionate his parents were. It was unique as most of his friends' parents while they cared for one another they never showed this kind of intimacy especially not in front of their children. In some ways his friends were luckier but in greater ways he was luckier. He knew that his parents loved one another and wanted to be together. He also knew that he was greatly loved and very much wanted.

He looked from his mother to his mama and smiled. "Sorry to interrupt the fun but I was wondering if I should bring my diary and scroll case. I know that when you were younger you would not go anywhere without it, Mama." He watched as Gabrielle casually draped her arm around his mother's waist. For just a moment his ears went pink again. But as he thought about it more and more lately he hoped that whoever he was lucky enough to end up with they could have as good a relationship as his parents.

Gabrielle began to idly rub her wife's stomach not even realizing she was doing it. "Well, I'll tell you exactly what your mother just told your sister. You two can pack whatever you want but you have to carry it on your own horse." She felt Xena lean back into her and she realized what she was doing and how it was affecting her soul mate. Still she kept it up. "We aren't taking a pack horse so we all have to be able to carry our own stuff and the camping gear."

Skylar nodded and never said another word. He knew where this was going to lead and wanted out of the room and quickly. Sure enough in less than the blink of an eye Xena had reversed their positions and had Gabrielle once again pinned to the bed. A low growl of want escaped deep in her throat. The bard felt the want and the need all the way to the depths of her soul. This was one thing luckily that had never changed for them. They had always, always wanted one another. No they needed one another.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

After several hours of glorious exploration the bard knew that it was time to get a late dinner going. That was when the smell hit her. Xena's head popped up from behind her as she had been spooning her wife after the time of lovemaking. The warrior laughed. "We have good kids." She kissed the back of Gabrielle's neck and reluctantly she rolled out of bed and instead of bothering with her leathers put on a shift. The bard did the same sighing having to relinquish her hold on her warrior.

They both knew this was probably the last time that they would be able to be this intimate for a while. The only way would be if they stayed in an inn which was possible but if the Romans truly were stirring up trouble there would probably be unrest the further they got to the Roman Empire. They both could not help but wonder if the ones that were in charge now would remember not only the warrior princess and the battling bard of Potadeia but also their daughter known to the Romans as Olivia.

That could be a sore subject for some. They took their warrior champion away and turned her into a peaceable person instead. That was why it had hurt so much that she had been the one that was behind keeping them apart. Luckily love had solved that as had a few of their problems over the years. They looked at one another and smiled seemingly knowing the same thing. Love and forgiveness and communication were the keys to their relationship. They had stressed that with their little ones.

The couple walked into the common area of their hut to see Skylar at the hearth. He was making some kind of stew probably was venison by the smell of it. Outside the smokehouse that Xena had built was going in full force. That meant that, as they suspected, Jasmine had gone hunting. She had probably gotten a big buck so that they could not only have stew for supper they could have dried venison for the road. They really had learned over the years.

Just then Jasmine walked in the door. She smiled when she saw her moms and the looks on their faces. It had been a long time since the two siblings truly needed their moms to take care of them. But as with any kid they still wanted that but also loved to return the favor. Even now that they were on the cusp of adulthood they wanted nothing more than to be taken care of by their moms and also to take care of them. It was not one sided. It was give and take just as their parents' relationship always had been. "Yes I went hunting. Figured that one of us should." She winked at her parents and then sat on the long couch.

Xena could not help but burst out laughing. It had been like looking in a mirror. She had had that attitude when she was that age. Of course she had not had anyone to really rein her in when she was that age. The warrior's own mother had her hands full with three kids and an inn to run. Times had never been easy for her mother. And then when Cortese…She pushed that memory away. That was in her long past. These two would never know what that was like. Never.

Gabrielle walked over to Skylar and took a taste of the stew. "You're getting better than me." She reached out and ruffled his short dark hair. _So much like me and yet so much like your mother._ "Maybe you can take over the cooking duties." That got a roll of the eyes but she knew it was all in gest. Her son actually liked to cook just as much as she did. Of course she had learned out of necessity and decided that if something should happen to her or Xena that at least one of their children could cook.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. They ate and finished packing. They walked down to the village to say their goodbyes to everyone. Some of course still could not understand why they were doing what they were doing. Even those that had seen what they had done over time for the greater good could not understand why they would possibly throw away their lives and the lives of their children. It was a simple if not hard lesson. The greater good.

()()()()()()()()()()

The predawn light barely was enough for them to see by as they traveled out of Amphipolis. Their travels would take them by the Amazons and by consent they decided to stop and see how things were going. Xena had argued against it because it seemed like every time that they had any dealings with the Amazons something bad happened. But Gabrielle did have her obligations and so it they might as well stop on their way north and then they would head west to the coast to catch a ship.

They were not even an hour out of the village when a figure came running. Xena instinctively drew her sword as did her daughter. Gabrielle and Skylar put their hands on the staffs tied to their respective saddles. As the figure came into view it was clear that it was an Amazon. They kept ready just in case even though it was just one warrior. Finally they came to the woman and she made a beeline for the bard. "My Queen! It is good that you come. Solari has been hurt. Not mortally but there is a power struggle."

Xena's eyes met her wife's. Both their eyes rolled. They sighed at the exact same time. They both shrugged their shoulders. Finally Gabrielle held out her hand to the woman. "Would you like a lift back to the Amazon village? Either that or you could keep going to Amphipolis. Tell them we sent you. You'll get food and a bed in the inn overnight." The bard waited to see if her hand would be taken or if the unknown Amazon would continue the shorter distance to Amphipolis.

"I've been running for almost three straight days." The woman was short like Gabrielle but even thinner if possible. She had long dark hair braided that had evidence of twigs and leaves in it. "My name is Nala. I would be grateful for the rest and the food." She smiled and clasped her queen's hand. "I will start before first light tomorrow. It will take me four days to get back. But I will be back. You have my sword as always, my queen."

Not even waiting for an answer she began stumbling toward Amphipolis. They watched her go and even Xena had to admit that there was a true Amazon. Not like the ones that they had been encountering over the past few years. It wasn't even because of her loyalty to her wife but because she pushed herself to the bitter limits all to deliver a message. "Well, here we go again." The sarcasm was literally dripping. Xena smiled though and sheathed her sword. "Romans, Amazons. Gee we get more than we bargained for. Did somebody turn time back while I was sleeping?"

Gabrielle just smiled at her wife and they continued on their way. It was true. It was just like old times except they had two more members in the family. The bard wanted to say 'what else can happen' but knew better. She cursed herself for even thinking it. That was when a puff of black smoke stopped them in their tracks. Yup. It was going to be one of those adventures when nothing ever was easy. Well, whoever turned back time needed to get smacked upside the head.


	3. Chapter 3

The puff of black smoke materialized into Ares. It elicited a groan from the warrior princess. As always, as far as Xena was concerned, the god of war was around when it was most annoying for her. He only did things that helped himself and under more than one circumstance tried to drive a wedge between her and her wife. That was not a possibility she knew but what about her children? True both Jasmine and Skylar had stood up to the god but could they be turned?

The horses were actually skittish at the abrupt appearance of the god or was it the fact that it was the god himself? Ares simply glowered at the animals and gave Xena a smirk. He shook his head as he came between Argo and Patches. Argo reared and kicked out her front legs. Patches only snorted on the god. "Well that's not a nice greeting for someone that comes bearing news." He looked from the dark hair woman to the blond. "The Amazons are just a distraction. Do you know who attacked them?"

Xena could not hold the laugh back. It had in fact occurred to the warrior that it was a distraction. It was not the first time that the Romans had gone after the Amazons. In fact, one time had cost them the life of one of the few women that the warrior considered a true Amazon. Ephiny had lost her life to Brutus. It wasn't a distraction but it still had cost a good friend's life. It had shaken her wife to the core at the time. "I already figured that. You want to tell me something else or keep scaring the horses?"

Ares looked behind the warrior to the twins. It was funny to him how Jasmine had already had her sword drawn and her other hand on the second sword. Her bother had his hand on his staff and the other on one of his sias tucked into his boot. "I want to compliment on how well you prepared your children." Both the bard and the warrior princess turned to look at the posture of the twins. "Perhaps I've needed two as my chosen instead…"

The god's words were cut off by a solid metal ring smacking him upside the head. Xena had moved so swiftly that even the god of war had not seen her go for her trusty chakrum. "I thought I warned you about that." Blue eyes had an instant ice about them and the god took a cautious step back. As if sensing what his next question would be she turned in her saddle and looked at first her daughter than her son. "Now, you two know all about Ares. Would either of you ever want to be his chosen?"

Jasmine remembered well the stories of the god of war and how he constantly tricked her parents. One story stood out though for both her and her brother. They had discussed it the night before after having met the god for themselves. It was the story of their sister, Eve that had lived and died so long ago. Ares had helped her go down the dark road that had led to the death of so many people including their friends' father's death. "A loser? I'm supposed to follow him?"

Skylar laughed at his sister's response. While he felt the same way he would never quite put it that way. He was a bit more diplomatic like his mother. Still he loved his sister and her way was one he sometimes wished he was at ease with. That's why the impending battle scared him if only a touch. After all, he was like his mother and she was known as the Battling Bard of Potadeia. "Well I wouldn't quite put it like String Bean did but what she says."

Gabrielle was just sitting in the saddle watching the whole scene play out. Earlier in her life she would have been insulted to be left out of the conversation. However she knew now that it was best just to sit back and let her wife do her thing. Oh, she would intervene if there was something that needed said or done but until that moment she was quite content in watching Xena and her children handle things. In fact, she had never been more proud of her little ones who weren't so little anymore.

Ares just looked at the family and scratched at his beard. "You know I really am just here to watch out for you, Xena." The dark haired warrior had turned her attention back to the god as soon as her children had spoken their peace. "You were and always will be my favorite chosen." That got him a glare but he only shrugged it off. "Just stating the facts, babe. By the way sis sends her regards. She still says that to this day you two drum up business for her like no one ever has or probably will."

Before either could say anything the god was gone in a puff of smoke. Xena looked at her wife who looked back at her. It really had been nice to just sit back and not have to worry about fighting or death or the gods popping in and out of their lives all the time. Now with the new threat they were falling right back into their old lives. Both just hoped with all their hearts that would not include what happened in that old life.

"Guess we better get going." Gabrielle pushed her knees into Patches to get her going once again. The other three followed right along with her. They rode in silence for the longest time. It was Jasmine that finally broke the silence. "Mom?" Xena turned in her saddle to look at her daughter. An almost mirror image of herself except that she had the blond locks of her mama. "I know we've heard stories about you and Ares and all but I have to ask you something. Please don't be mad but why?"

It was something that the girl had always wondered since one of the few times she and her brother had heard the story of their mother's not so pleasant past hadn't to them said why. Skylar too had wondered just how anyone could allow themselves to be pulled into the darkness. Of course all they had ever known was love and acceptance so that perhaps made it easy for the youngsters to not even be tempted by whatever it was that Ares was offering them.

Xena turned around for a moment lost in thought. Gabrielle watched her. There were the slight crinkles in the brow of her forehead and just a bit of shift of muscle here and there. Otherwise one would not even know what the warrior was contemplating was causing her pain or discomfort. The bard had also seen in a similar look when her wife had tried to hide an injury of some kind from her. They rode in silence and the twins figured that their mom was just not going to answer.

Finally, Xena pulled up in the saddled and looked around. They had so far to travel and such a short time to get there plus who knew how long the situation with the Amazons would take to resolve. But there were some things that the warrior had learned over the years that took precedence over the greater good. Anything that had to do with Gabrielle took precedence. Her children definitely took precedence. She pointed to a clearing and they rode there in silence.

They let the horse graze freely and they sat around in a circle. Gabrielle was leaning her head against Xena's shoulder if only to give moral support. The bard had long ago accepted what the warrior's past was. After all the woman would not be the person that she loved so desperately if the things that had happened in the past had not happened. Just like she would not be the same person had a certain warrior princess not saved her from slavers all those years ago.

There was silence for several moments before the warrior took a deep breath to speak. "When I was growing up, things were different than they are now." Without even thinking about it, a hand was intertwining with her own. That touch gave her all the support and strength she needed. "I'm not going to make excuses and say that was why I resorted to what I did. In fact, I had originally only sought to protect Amphipolis from warlords."

It surprised her a little when it was Skylar that held up his hand. "Mom, I hate to say this but we've already heard the tale." He watched her blue eyes cautiously. While he knew that she would never hurt him, he was afraid that he was going to hurt her emotionally. Talking about her past like that sometimes did. In a way he wished his sister hadn't asked. And yet, he was curious too. "If you don't want to tell us this again especially now I'd understand."

Xena looked at her son for the longest of moments. It was not because of his words so much as his tone and the look on his face. It was so much like Gabrielle's that hit her so deep she could feel it all the way to her very soul. "I think now is the best time for you to hear one thing I don't often tell. In fact I've only told your mama this once." She swallowed hard and felt a squeeze on her hands. "It was after Cortese and just after Cesar. I was at my darkest point in my life."

Instead of just a squeeze of the hand Xena found herself with a lap full of bard and it made her smile. A groan from her children brought her back to what she had been talking about. "I had lost one brother in death and another to wanderlust, your grandmother wanted nothing to do with me." She sighed and took a deep breath. "Then this god came along. He picked me out of all the fighters there were and he wanted me to lead his army. I learned so much from him in that time. But what I really wanted, I never got with him."

The warrior was surprised at just how quickly her wife could move as just as fast as she'd had a lap full of bard she now had a bard's legs wrapped around her. Her wife was gently massaging her shoulders and her back almost making her forget what she was saying. "I wanted a family." It was with a bare whisper that she had said this. "Ares could never provide that for me at least not really. The closest I came in those dark years was when I had your brother Solon."

The stoic warrior found tears at the corners of her eye at the mention of her son that had sadly had such a short life. "The problem was that even if Ares could have given me a family I found out after Solon was born I was not ready for one." Now she felt a blond head leaning against her shoulder arms wrapped around her waist. It was as always that Gabrielle just seemed to know exactly what she needed all these simply touches. "I had to bury my old evil self before I was ready to have a family." A smile curled on her lips in memory. "Lucky the day that I buried my past, literally, I ran into this simply village kid."

Another set of groans came from the twins. But they also had smiles on their faces. They knew the rest of the story by heart as it was one of both their parents favorite story. It had been told many a night at the inn or even around their own home. Jasmine found her voice first. "Why is it you would never tell us that part?" The young girl took out her sword and idly began to polish it. It was a nervous habit not unlike her mom's. "I mean what were you afraid of? We've had an amazing family, blood and not, since the day we were born. So why the secret?"

Xena actually chuckled a little. She looked from her daughter and then to her son. A brush of lips across the back of her neck almost made her lose her train of thought. In fact it did and so Gabrielle was the one that spoke. "Your mom never told you and only told me once because there are always prying ears." The twins looked at one another and then at their mama. "You never know when one of the gods is listening to what we are saying. We never wanted Ares to know."

"I'm crushed." Ares walked out from behind a tree. "I'm surprised you didn't sense me, Xena." The god stood in the middle of the circle that the family had made. "Family? Seriously? That's why you turned me down over and over again." He shook his head in disappointment. "I could have given you that." He waggled his eyebrows up and down. "I'm very well…" The looks he was getting from the older pair shut the god up quickly.

Gabrielle stood and came toe to toe with the god of war. Her big green eyes flashed back to a time when he had tempted her to go along with him. But the same reason had stopped her. Though she and Xena had not been getting along as well as normal they were still family. "First off, she's not your type. She's mine in every sense of the word. Secondly if you were listening to what we were talking about you would know that she wasn't ready for a family. I don't think anyone is ever ready for you as a member of the family." She thought for just a moment. "I'll have to ask Aphrodite the next time I see her."

Ares scowled at the bard. His first instinct was to blast the smirk right off her face. But he knew that he could not do that. He had a deal in place with the Romans. He was to keep them on the path they were going. Then they would do their thing and the entire Roman Empire would worship him from now on. Part of him hated to sell out his two favorite mortals but there had been too many years of peace. War was something he craved and needed. "She likes me just fine. But then maybe I'm just an acquired taste. Now let's not dawdle. On to Rome for you quartet."

With that the god disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Gabrielle turned around to look at her wife her head turned in puzzlement. Something was definitely not adding up. Not that every visit from Ares wasn't unusual but this was odd in the extreme. It was almost like he had wanted them to forget about the Amazons and head off to the Romans. "You know something." She held out her hand and Xena took it. The bard pulled the taller woman up. "I think I smell a rat."

The bard felt herself flanked by her children and turned to see the looks on their faces. They almost mirrored her own especially Skylar. Xena shook her head to clear it. "Well, now that we've gotten another visit by Ares out of the way perhaps we should get on the way. I'm hoping the Amazons can, for once, figure things out on their own." The group rounded up their respective horses and got on the way. It was a long and silent ride as each had their own thoughts about what the warrior had shared and what Ares had said.

It took them only two days to get to the Amazons. They had ridden hard and rarely stopped. Gabrielle was a little sore but long ago had gotten used to riding horses. Trying to keep up with the twins had been something when they were younger. Both seemed to have this inexhaustible energy so much like Xena's. The warrior was the only one that could truly keep up with them. So the bard had learned that riding a horse not only helped keep up with them but also wore them out.

Not only had the two been born to swim they had also been born to ride. It was something she knew that they got from her wife and for that she was glad. Never having grown up around horses had put her at a disadvantage and not just when she had decided to follow a grumpy old exwarlord. Of course there had been some wonderful times riding double on Argo that she would not trade for the world. Even the dark times the bard would not trade for anything as they were what made them both who they were and had made their relationship unbreakable.

The Amazon village was just coming into sight as the hours past midnight was upon the small group. Xena held up a hand as she sensed the first of the guards. They all put their hands up in the sign of peace. An unfamiliar Amazon slid down from the tree. She got down on one knee and put her arm across her chest. "My queen! We had hoped that Nala would find you well and send you our way. Solari had been asking for you and Xena. Your quarters have been readied."

"Thank you." Gabrielle returned the salute. "I hope that she will be all right." The guard nodded and watched them enter the village. _It must be odd to not even question a male coming into the village._ The thought causes a tired chuckle out of the bard. That got a raised eyebrow from her soul mate. "Just thinking how it must really wad some of the elders' leathers in a ball with how Skylar is allowed here when no other male offspring is. Sometimes it's good to be queen."

That got a tired chuckle in return. Xena had to admit that she wasn't used to riding straight with so few stops like that they had. While they would ride steady on their outings this was the first time they had condensed a journey that should have taken four days and squeezed it in half. A bed, snuggled up to her wife was something she was very much looking forward to even if it was the not so comfortable quarters of an amazon. Sadly even the queen's quarters were lacking a little. _Getting soft warrior princess._

Two women from the stable area quickly emerged and offered to take the horses. They grabbed their gear and went for the queen's hut. It was big enough for all four to share. Gabrielle watched her children get settled. "I'm gonna go to the healer's hut and see how Solari is doing. Be right back." Xena tilted her head in question. "You can stay here and unwind. I promise it won't take long and I'll be back to tuck you in." The blond winked at her soul mate and walked out the door.

Gabrielle still had her staff in her hand and of course her sias in her boots. She walked along in the little bit of moonlight and the torchlight that were lit outside of the huts. It wasn't a long walk from her assigned hut to the healer's hut but she slowed down and took in the surroundings. There had been some minor changes since the last time that they had been there. Nothing major other than a few more huts had been built.

_Wonder if they've had more births than I heard or if they had some new recruits. This time of peace has had to have been hard on them. Warriors fight wars. Of course my warrior settled down nicely. More than nicely. I never thought Xena would feel content just being with me. Thought we'd keep traveling._ It brought a smile to her face. Of course just the thought of the warrior made her smile. _Home would have been wherever she was that's for sure._

Just as she got to the healer's hut a noise caught her attention. It was definitely not a normal night noise and every muscle in the bard's body tensed. She got her staff in the ready position. With one flick of her staff she knocked an arrow out of the air. She kept twirling her stick in a blur as it the arrows kept coming one after another. "Come out and fight like a real warrior you coward!" Gabrielle's voice echoed throughout the still night air.

Within the blink of an eye, Xena was standing next to her and just behind them both were the twins all with weapons at the ready. "Trouble?" The warrior really didn't have to ask. They had this emotional connection and while her wife had not sent out a sensation that she needed help it was still one of distress. "Have I told you lately how much I hate the Amazons?" Gabrielle chanced a smirk of a smile at her wife. She had to agree that at times she felt the same way. This was one of those times.

"We hate you too seeing that none of you are true Amazons." A voice echoed out. It was familiar and yet it could not be. It was a voice from the very long ago past. And yet it could be. After all Callisto when she had been a goddess had gotten out of the lava pit. Had it taken this many years for Valesca to do the same? "The arrows were just for fun. You know that I can just send something a little hot at you and you all will be destroyed."

Gabrielle and Xena put themselves even more in front of their children. They expected unrest in the Amazon village with the regent hurt but nothing like this. This was unreal. They hadn't had to go up against a god in years. The last time that they had gone up against Valesca they had Callisto to distract her. They had been lucky to find the lava pit to hold her. But now what? What could they do to stop a vengeful goddess?


	4. Chapter 4

Another familiar voice rang out through the air. It was one that Xena would swear she'd never hear again having hoped they'd taken care of her over fifteen years ago. But that was just their luck. How many times had Callisto come back over the years? Some people or gods just didn't know enough to stay dead. "You should have killed me when you had the chance. I bet you wished had now!" Varia's voice was smug and so assured.

"Varia." Xena nearly hissed the word as her jaw had clenched instantly. The warrior princess did regret not killing her. On more than one occasion the bitch of an amazon had gone after her wife. Her first instinct had been to kill her but the ex-warlord had thought that had reflected her dark past. Perhaps it had reflected just how well she knew people and how rare it was that they could change. She of course was living proof but she also had a reason to have changed and keep that transformation.

That reason's voice rang out clear into the night. "Varia, are you really that desperate for revenge that you would resurrect one of the most insane amazons that ever existed?" All four were kissing earth in an instant as flames shot out from the darkness. "And she's still a little touchy." This was in a bare whisper that she knew Xena and the twins could hear. "You never were a true amazon, Valeska! If only you'd accepted me as queen things would never have gotten out of hand."

"You are in no position to be telling me anything." Valeska was as overconfident as ever. "You are no amazon! You have no taste of blood! You never wanted war. All you ever wanted was peace. You got the title by default. I won't stand for it. Nor will a lot of the amazons." That was said with a laugh. There was a flash of some kind of smoke and Xena figured that the insane goddess had disappeared wanting to let her amazons battle.

"We need to get to cover." Xena was still on her stomach. "We're sitting ducks here in the torchlight." Unfortunately for the quartet there was only the healer's hut at their backs. That would allow coverage but there would be no weapons and who knew which amazon was truly on their side. As usual things were going par for the course. "Let's just get out of here and we'll figure out what to do once we get under cover."

Gabrielle was the closest so she began to crawl on her hands and knees. She could just hear Varia's taunts about the queen having to crawl on her hands and knees. Part of her allowed that to burn at her and part of her just let the inner warrior take over. The warrior knew that sometimes you had to retreat before you could go on the offensive. It wasn't often that she and Xena had to do that over the years but she knew that even her wife would agree with her. She'd hate it but agree.

A few arrows flew out but they were aimed high and in the torchlight they made perfect targets. Xena mused at the waste of ammunition just to try and scare them. It might work on her children, though she highly doubted that, but it would not work on her wife or herself. Finally all four had gotten inside and shut the door bracing it shut. Without a spoken word Jasmine went to one window and Skylar went to the other. Xena remained at the door watching as Gabrielle made her way to Solari.

The amazon regent was lying in a cot with a guard on either side of her. Both guards put an arm across their chests as Gabrielle approached. The bard nodded in recognition of the salute and sat down on the stool next to the tall woman. It was eerie how much the woman lying in the bed reminded her of her good friend who unfortunately had died a warrior's death long ago. The woman was tall and dark haired and broad shouldered. Definitely an image of her friend from long ago crossed her mind.

It was also eerie that Solari should be in charge. Along with Ephiny, their friend Solari had been one of the keys to attempt to distract Valeska and try to keep the bard safe. Though they were only doing what amazons were expected to do the bard had always thought that the tall amazon had done it out of friendship as much as out of duty to their queen. "So, seems we find ourselves in a real mess." Gabrielle reached out and took the woman's hand.

Solari looked taken aback at first but then remembered the stories that great her aunt and namesake had told her over the years. Gabrielle may not have been born an amazon or been what some considered a true amazon, her Aunt Solari had told her she was the best queen and the best warrior she'd ever known. This softer side that her queen had just shown by taking her hand so freely was that side that others thought brought weakness. Not the regent. "I don't know what is going on to be honest. Out hunting and got this." She painfully wriggled her shoulder an apparent arrow wound.

"Let me guess. You thought that it was just a stray arrow by a young amazon on their first hunt?" Gabrielle watched as the answer ran across the regent's face. _So this was to draw us here. What a shock. Well the shock of who but not of how or why._ "Varia's back." Eyes went wide. The amazon had been around under the exqueen's rule. "But she has some godly help. You hear the story of Valeska?" Eyes so wide it was almost scary were her answer. "So we're trapped in here. Who knows who's on their side?"

The amazon regent managed to get herself into an upright sitting position. Solari looked at her queen. The tone of Gabrielle's voice had been so matter of fact like nothing really special or urgent was happening. It was, she thought, the mark of a true queen and a true leader. Of course it didn't hurt that her wife was Xena who was intimidating as ever and had the mind of a warlord. "Well, we do have one thing in our favor. In the time after you were both assumed dead we were attacked by a certain person."

The warrior princess spared a look at her wife and the regent. A chill had gone down her spine at hearing the unspoken name. Eve. That would have been who she was talking about. Of course then she would have been known as Olivia but still it was their daughter no doubt that had been attacking the village. That probably had been when Ares had been influencing her. Speaking of that no good piece of centaur dung caused her to wonder if he had a hand in this at all.

Gabrielle turned back to Solari not expressing what she was feeling inside. Dealing with Valeska brought back some painful memories and some pleasant ones. It was the second time that she lost Xena. Only the second time felt so permanent and when she had realized it was really Xena in Autoclyus body her heart had soared. But then they had to deal with the fallout of her taking the queen's mask and then the goddess that Valeska had turned into.

Her mind leapt to the next painful time in her life. It wasn't long after their second resurrection. They were still reeling and dealing with the fact that they had lost twenty five years and many people that they had cared for. One of them was their daughter Eve. With the help of a certain god of war their daughter had almost made Xena's past look saintly. Of course the worst was that it had come under the Roman Empire. Then Varia and the challenge once Eve had reformed. The bard's head was aching from being on emotional overload.

Solari took in the exchange of looks and the tense face of her queen and she knew without having to say more that both women knew exactly who she was talking about and the situation that she was referring to. She felt it was best not to dwell on the unimportant details. "Well after that situation we had found some of our fellow amazons trapped in various parts of the village cut off from weapons. So we spent the next year digging tunnels."

That got the warrior's attention. She took one last look around satisfied that no one was going to be stupid enough to approach. If it were Valeska well not much any of them could do about that. The tall dark haired woman stood behind her wife and put a comforting hand upon her shoulder. Through their connection she could feel a simple relief at her touch and the sadness of the thought of Eve. "You mean that every hut is connected?" Her voice was gruff.

The regent looked up at the tall warrior. The entire amazon nation was still in awe of the fighting skills of the warrior princess. Though some hated the reason for Xena being so connected to the tribe and they would all agree that none could touch her when it came to fighting skill. "Well, almost all of them. This hut is one of the ones connected. There are only a few areas that are not connected such as the bathing huts and stables. Though we probably should have the stables."

It was already giving the warrior princess the start of the plan. Would it have been nice if the stables were connected but of course. But the armory was connected as was the mess hall. This all was making the warrior get a tingling sensation. It was back. That planning and the first inklings of battle raising her adrenaline causing a flush to her skin. There was only one thing that compared and it made this feeling pale in comparison. "This could work out well for us." The warrior smiled big.

Gabrielle put a hand on the hand that was on her shoulder. That overwhelming feeling of anticipation of a fight was surging throughout her wife which meant that it was also flowing throughout the bard. The first few times she had felt it after their connection had been made it had not frightened the bard but definitely surprised her. But after a few times she began to realize that it wasn't the thrill of battle that Xena was feeling as just a readying of her body to do what it had to do. It was a bit intoxicating though.

"Are there any guards in the tunnels?" Gabrielle's voice startled the planning warrior princess. "I assume that Varia knows about the tunnels and therefore they could be compromised depending on just how much support that she has." The battling bard felt her wife's hand tense under hers. It was rare when she actually thought of something that Xena hadn't but that was why long ago they had formed a partnership. It wasn't just about one taking charge though to this day she still happily deferred to her wife to take the lead.

Solari looked at her like she had grown an extra head or something. "Why would we man the tunnels?" The regent shook her head. "Those are for emergencies only. Four times a year we check to make sure that they tunnels are still intact but other that we don't really…" She trailed off as she realized that she was getting a glare from the warrior princess. "I see now our mistake. But we really don't have the resources to guard the tunnels. If you hadn't noticed, our tribe is thinning out. We're fighting just to survive."

Xena straightened at not only the tone but the words. No, neither she nor Gabrielle had noticed. It had been months since either had ventured to the amazon village assuming with no word that everything was all right. After all, that was their arrangement. At least the queen would come every few months unless there were issues and then a messenger would come and get them. That got the warrior thinking. "So, just how long has this thinning out been going on? And just how has the thinning about come about?"

Solari looked at the queen. This was one of the few times she hated dealing with Xena. This was a true matter for the amazons and not her though she was a warrior. But it was the queen that had the right and should be the one asking questions. Of course since they had married it was common for most to just accept Xena as a consort but since they never had an amazon ceremony the stricter of the amazons would not accept her as such. She was one of them.

However one look at Gabrielle and she knew that she better answer the warrior princess and treat her with respect. "It started during the spring just after your last visit. There were a few accidental deaths and then there was this large group of women that just up and left saying they wanted to go with the northern tribe and live a wilder existence. I suggested we all pool together since numbers were dwindling but no one wanted to hear it."

"I'm just hearing about this now?" Though Gabrielle at times was loathe to be amazon queen she still took very seriously her position. That was why she had helped Ephiny to reunite with Philantes. That was why she and Xena had found Ephiny's son and his family a wide open well hidden land and remarkably had found more centaurs. "I always want to know what is going on with my people. I know we are not as close as in the time of your aunt and Ephiny but I stand by my responsibility. Because of you and your inactions we now face a grave danger."

Solari looked at the queen with a questioning look. She could not understand what she was talking about. How were a handful of deaths and a group splintering off that big of a deal? True, it lowered their numbers and left them with fewer warriors but it was just the nature of things. That happened a lot in amazon tribes as amazons by nature were a restless people always wanting war or some kind of action. "How is it that this put us in danger?" The tall amazon swung her legs over the cot she was sitting up on and carefully stood to her full height. She did not like being challenged.

Gabrielle stood to her full height which, while not dwarfed by the taller amazon, definitely was overshadowed by her. She could feel Xena stretching to her full height and that gave her a measure of comfort. "You put us in danger because those were not just random deaths. The ones that were killed were supporters of yours and mine?" She barely waited for the regent to nod her head. "And the ones that left never liked me as queen?" This time there was no nod just an adverting of the eyes. "Why is it that amazons are featherheads?"

"Pardon me?" Solari took a threatening step toward her queen even with Xena standing there with her hand on her sword hilt. Had the regent been paying attention she would have noticed two others in the room with their hands on weapons and it wasn't her guards. The younger two kept looking outside but also had heard the confrontation and knew that it was getting out of hand. "I am not a featherhead. I'm a warrior. I lead how I feel the women of this tribe want me to. If we had a fulltime queen…"

Her voice was cut off as Gabrielle took a swing at her friend. There was a resounding cracking sound as the bard's fist hit a solid jaw. Blood flew across the room as the contact split the regent's lip and began to bleed. The amazon queen flexed her hand having not done that in a very long time. "I never asked to be queen. I just happened to do a decent thing for a stranger many moons ago. I came to you fifteen years ago and tried to give up my position but YOU all said that I could never give it up. So don't give me that crap about not having a fulltime queen. If you'd had the sense that a wild boar had you'd know enough to message me when things like that happened."

Solari looked like she wanted to go after the queen but something restrained her. Was it the fact that the warrior princess had now drawn her sword? Was it the fact that now that she looked past the two women she saw that their children had their weapons drawn as well? Or was it the fact that the part of her that was a true amazon was coming out and she knew that she had crossed a line and disrespected her queen. "Your majesty." She nodded her head and put her arm across her chest. "I was in the wrong to both not have informed you and to have challenged your allegiance."

The regent relaxed visibly at the sound of various weapons being put away. Part of her still had her doubts about the way the amazons were ruled. She made a mental note to herself to dig further into just how the right of caste could be handed down. After dealing with Gabrielle for so long from a distance she knew that it would be the same if her daughter was to take over one day. This was not working out. But for now they had a very real and dangerous threat to everyone.

"We'll talk about it later." Gabrielle gave her a look that could curdle milk. She hated it. She hated Varia and Valeska and the whole damned situation. They already were on their way to deal with Romans now they had to deal with the stupidity of the current amazons. _Ephiny was right to be sad to see how far her people had fallen. I guess it's partially my fault. And yet they knew I'd be here if they needed me._ "Right now we have to check out the tunnels and see how many warriors are left here. Not to mention how we are going to deal with a goddess."

Without another word she turned her back on the regent who finally sat back down on the cot. It had been sheer will that had kept the tall amazon standing. Between her arrow wound and that hit with surprising force her ability to stand had come to an end. That was not to mention the emotional mess that was now her mind. Oh how she was loathing her queen at the moment. Or was it that she was loathing the fact that Gabrielle had been right in everything she said and did?

Xena put an arm around her wife's waist in a brief hug. It was enough to comfort the younger woman if only for a moment. The couple made their way to their children that had been listening if not watching intently. The warrior princess eyed both of them. They knew. There was no question they had heard and saw everything. "All right. This is what we need to do. You two need to stay here and keep watch." Under her breath she said, "I don't trust any of the amazons at the moment. Just keep your eyes open and signal if you see anything. No doing anything stupid."

Gabrielle watched a mixture of emotions go across her children's faces. Jasmine was so like her mother that she wanted to go and be where the fight was. Skylar was so much like her that he wanted to be where his parents were. Go figure on that. "Your mother and I are going to check out the tunnels. If things get too bad forget about this place and take to the tunnels. Just let your instincts lead you." The family shared a moment of unspoken bonding before the couple turned to the trap door.

"I would say after you your majesty but you know." Xena winked at her wife. Gabrielle knew all right. When there was possible danger the warrior princess always went first. It was how it always had been and though the bard knew how to fight she still trusted her wife's instincts and reflexes just a little bit more than her own. The warrior cautiously lifted back the door to the tunnel. It was dark and musty smelling so overall not an inviting place. Before she could ask for one, Gabrielle had a torch in Xena's hand.

Right away she wished she hadn't. There were the remains of two amazons blocking the ladder. It made the bard's stomach lurch just a little as she had never gotten used to that sight. Xena took her sword and gently pushed them out of the way. The warrior descended without using the ladder and hopped neatly a couple times. The torch light flickered but remained lit. A curse that would have made Ares blush escaped the warrior.

There were about a dozen amazons all armed with swords and crossbows taking aim at the warrior princess. Before any of them could react she was squatting down and gaining momentum so that she could relaunch herself through the hole which she had just dropped down. "Well, they know about the tunnels. Hurry. Get as much heavy stuff on here as you can." The warrior quickly moved and grunted as she moved the heaviest thing she could find which was the fresh water barrel.

Jasmine and Skylar were instantly on either side of her helping. Gabrielle had her weight on the trap door hoping it would be enough until they could get the barrel over. That was when she felt herself losing her balance. The blond bard was sent flying and hit her head on one of the cots. It was lights out for the bard and in an instant the room was being overflowed with about a dozen amazons. Every crossbow was trained on the queen just daring for someone to make a move.

an-hope all are enjoying this. any feedback would be much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Xena stared at the amazons that had crossbows pointing at her wife. It had been a long time since they had been in a situation like this. Perhaps Varia and the others had hoped that they were rusty. Perhaps they had hoped that they slipped a little in the past fifteen years. Perhaps they would come across a wild boar that could fly. Every set of the amazons' eyes was facing the warrior. That made it even sweeter when she moved so fast that none of them could react.

The chakrum let out its usual whistling sound as it flew through the air going from crossbow to crossbow. Most of the amazons yelped as they were both startled and the weapon hit a little bit of skin. The warrior princess neatly caught the weapon and switched it to her left hand while picking up her sword that she had dropped to the floor in mock surrender. Skylar quickly pulled out his sias and Jasmine picked up her sword.

The two children went to their mama's side to form a protective barrier. Xena came and stood in the middle of circle of amazons who now had either swords or chobos at the ready. The tall warrior noticed that the two guards had their swords drawn but remained by the regent's bed side. That was all right with the warrior whose only real concern at the moment was her family. Sure she'd also like to protect the amazons but her family as always came first for her.

Gabrielle let out a moan as she came to. She reached for the side of her head that had hit one of the beds grateful when there was no blood to be found and as of yet no bump. Slowly she made her way to her feet taking in the scene before her. There were a dozen crossbows on the ground and a dozen armed amazons circling her family. Varia, surprisingly, was one of the amazons that were circling them. "We really don't have time for this right now. Can we come back and kick your asses later?"

Varia motioned to the amazons to stop. She cautiously stepped forward. It surprised her when Xena only remained where she was as the queen stepped forward to meet the renegade. The two younger warriors came up behind the two older ones, Jasmine behind Gabrielle and Skylar behind Xena. It appeared so natural to Varia it actually startled her. She had heard that the family had not fought since the birth of the twins. "We settle this now. We settle a score that is a little old, don't you think?"

The bard knew what Varia was referring to. In her mind it had been settled once she had given the renegade over to the authorities. Of course she was not a true warrior as most of the amazons would say. The amazons never believed that she was a real fighter but she had come a long way in her time with her wife. "I don't care about any old score. The only reason I am bothering with you is because you were stupid enough to bring back a goddess that can't be controlled. Then, no matter what, my family washes its hands entirely of the amazons."

That drew a bit of a noise out of Solari and the two guards. It was something the bard had wanted to do a long time ago giving up her right of caste. She had never wanted her daughter to be saddled with the responsibility if only because the amazons never would listen to her. Her family to this day was considered outsiders and not true warriors. Even Xena who was the greatest warrior that ever lived was not considered an amazon and it burned the battling bard.

The answer obviously took Varia by surprise as well as the other amazons with her. They had expected the queen to fight for her precious people tooth and nail as she had done at the drop of the hat over the years. But to hear her so easily dismiss the entire nation was shocking. The renegade took a step back, not because she was afraid, but because she was caught so off guard by the queen's response. "Truly, you would turn your back on your people?"

Gabrielle shook her head no. "First off, the amazons haven't been my people since Ephiny died a true warrior's death. Secondly, my true family or people as you would call them stand here back to back side by side fighting for each other." She took a step forward and once again the renegade took a step backward. Fear was slightly evident now in the renegade's eyes. "That's not to say I won't fight for the amazons. I will do my best to get rid of those that are going against the current regent."

Varia shook her head. "Times haven't changed, have they? All you think about is yourself and that bitch wife of yours." There were murmurs coming from the eleven other amazons with the renegade. Was it because they were seeing things how their leader was or were their eyes actually opening to a truth that no amazon wanted to admit to. They had to see how the decline of the amazons wasn't because of Gabrielle but their own damn pride. "Enough talk. Amazons, attack!"

Xena glanced over her shoulder and shook her head. The two guards of course were still just standing there with their swords up their noses. It was disgusting her how far the amazons had fallen. It was true that had Ephiny lived that maybe, just maybe, they would have become the strong nation that they once had. But now, it was too late. Sadly, soon the nation would die out. That was regardless if her wife gave up her title or not. _At least I was able to right the wrongs I caused the amazons not that what I did could ever truly be forgiven. But at least I did make a difference._

Wood on wood, steal on steal, and wood on steal rang throughout the little hut. The warrior princess glanced at her wife who luckily was showing no signs of concussion as she was battling two amazons at once. Jasmine was taking delight in taking on two herself. Skylar was at his sister's back taking on anyone that tried to get to her from the blindside or the back. Xena was using both sword and chakrum to take on as many as six of the amazons at once.

The warrior princess felt her blood pumping. It had been a long time since she had felt like she was now. Sparring with her wife, children or the militia just wasn't the same. Oh it got her blood flowing and gave her a good workout and helped maintain her skills but this was what true battle felt like. Without the threat of bodily harm it was just going through the motions. But going through the motions for fifteen years had kept her sharp. It had kept her sharper than she ever thought she would be.

Gabrielle was using her sias as her staff had been left on Patches. In a way it was better because the hut, while one of the larger structures in the village, still was small and battling inside was not giving a lot of room to maneuver. There were the obstacles as well to avoid such as the beds and the water barrel. But the battling bard felt something she had not felt in a very long time. While peace and storytelling were her first loves she found herself greatly enjoying the fight.

Was it because she was fighting right along her family? Was it because she had been scared that her fighting skills had eroded? After all, she had not been a fighter all her life like her wife had been. Even when she had first picked up the staff that long ago day in this very same village, her use of the weapon had been to defend. How she had loved the fact that she had been able to watch Xena's back in a fight. True she had given up the fight for almost a year but it had come back natural as breathing and writing had come to her.

That, and the fact that she had learned the sias so quickly, had made her realize something so interesting about herself. While her path had started out simply to find herself and allow herself to grow up, along the way she found that what she was was a warrior. Oh not a warrior in the sense that Xena was and not because she wanted to use words first. No, she had realized she was a true warrior because she would fight whether with words or with weapon for the greater good.

It was all coming back to her. One quick glance at her wife and she could see it too on the warrior's face and feel it through their connection. This was how they had lived their lives for so long. Granted now a majority of it had been spent in peace raising their family but they had met because of one person fighting for the greater good. This was how they were supposed to be. They weren't meant to spend all their time in a village, while surrounded by family, was able to take care of itself.

It amazed the bard that she could think all these thoughts as she continued to fight. She had dispatched her two and had come to stand with her back to her wife. There were four of them that were trying to overpower the warrior princess. While Gabrielle had no doubt that her wife could handle the situation she took her usual place. Their connection sent a wave of emotions that almost overpowered the bard. They were the exact same feelings she had just been having.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw something that made her sick to her stomach. Quickly she sent a little message of emotion to her wife. They wasted no more time with the four that were trying to harm them. The amazons were knocked out instead of being gutted like they probably deserved. Both women hurried to where Skylar and his sister were on the ground together. Jasmine was holding her brother and rocking him in her arms.

Varia's lifeless body was on the ground. One of Skylar's sias was sticking out of her chest right where her heart would have been if she truly had one. The bard collapsed to the ground taking the remaining weapon out of her son's hand and putting it in the top of her boot. Her son was looking right through her and her heart broke as she knew that face. Xena came to stand behind her son and put a hand on his head. Not even that got movement out of him.

Jasmine, usually the stoic one, had tears falling down her face. She was grieving. She was grieving for the fact that her brother was in such pain and could not even release that pain. All she could do was keep holding him. What would it be like to kill someone? As a warrior, the young girl had thought about that often and even imagined some ugly blood covered warlord lying on the ground with her sword sticking out of him. It used to give her a warm feeling.

But now, after seeing her brother in total shock, it only gave her a sick feeling deep down to her very soul. Worst of all it was all her fault. She had gotten cocky after dispatching her first two amazons with an ease that made her feel invincible. Her ego was bigger than ever and she decided to go after the head honcho of Varia. That had been a monumental mistake. The former amazon queen had fought like she was possessed.

The young girl supposed, now that she had a second to think, that the renegade had been fighting so hard because she had wanted revenge. Revenge against her entire family for having taken away her freedom and her way of life for so many years. The woman had fought like a demon and even with Jasmine's superior strength she had found herself in trouble only to be bailed out by her brother as he would always do when they were sparring against the militia.

The mini warrior princess had found herself down on one knee both swords in her hands. Varia had been pushing with all her might and had even caused the young girl's own weapons to cut her on the neck. Then out of nowhere she saw a short dark head out of the corner of her eye. At first Skylar had held his sias with the hilt going for the renegade's head. Somehow, Jasmine still was not sure how, but the weapon was suddenly point forward.

Not sure if Varia had seen that or not but all she knew was that the renegade had shifted and the next thing she knew the amazon was lying on the floor with her brother's weapon sticking out of her chest. The amazon's eyes were still opened but staring off into space. There was no sound not even anyone breathing in that moment she realized that her brother had done what she considered the unthinkable. Skylar had lost his blood innocence.

What was worse for Jasmine was that she could sense that her brother was in shock and could not grieve. So she let the vulnerable side that she rarely let loose and cry for her brother. Cry for the fact that he had lost something precious and something that no matter what you could not get back. Her mama's stories over the years told how once you take a life all you can do is to learn to live with it. It gets easier over time but is still almost impossible to deal with.

Especially for someone like her brother. He was a warrior there was no doubt of that. Jasmine might spend endless hours teasing him that he wasn't but in a way she knew he was more of a warrior than she was because he fought not just with weapons but with words just like their mama. The tears kept coming for the young girl as she felt strong arms wrap around both herself and her brother. There was a gentle touch on her head and she knew that was her mother.

Xena looked down on her family and then looked at Solari. Her blue eyes had gone ice cold. Because of the damned amazons something that she had never wanted to happen to either of her children had happened. It was making her soul ache and she could feel what her wife was feeling. A lot of old memories were flooding back for her wife though they had happened a long time ago. Part of her wanted nothing more than to take her family and get out of the amazon village.

But Valeska was still out there. While the goddess could wipe out the entire village and not cause Xena to lose a wink of sleep the warrior princess knew that it would not stop there. The goddess would continue to spread her poison all over the land. The damned amazons were no match for the goddess not that her family was either. All she wanted was to go back to Amphipolis and start this journey over again. It surprised her that she still wanted to continue after what happened to her son.

Perhaps it was because she had not felt as alive as she had while fighting in years. While she dearly loved her family and the thought of not hurting or being covered in blood was very appealing there was also this awakening in her. Fighting had been ingrained in her since before she was fifteen years old. It had not become truly enjoyable until she had met Gabrielle though because of fighting not for her ego or someone else's twisted ways but for the greater good.

Xena broke her stare of the amazon for a moment to catch sad green eyes looking at her. Gabrielle was hurting for their son. But the bard managed to wink at her wife and in that moment she knew she felt the same way. With one more pat on both her children's heads she slowly and deliberately made her way over the regent and the two guards. Her first instinct was to grab the still drawn swords of the guards and break them over her leg. With a force she pushed that down and instead let her icy stare continue. "You've caused more trouble than I can even add up all because of your damn pride."

Solari looked like she wanted to say something but the icy gaze kept her mouth from moving. She glanced over at the three figures. Gabrielle had managed to get her children standing upright and was holding them both in a tight embrace. Even the amazon regent realized what had happened and remembered what it had been like to take her first life. It had made her sick to her stomach for a week though she would not let on to that fact. "I'm sorry."

The warrior princess almost lost it on those words. But what else could the regent say? She could have continued to shovel out the crap that she had been spieling so it was actually a little refreshing to have the simple statement instead. "Because of you my son now has blood on his hands." Another round of sobs came from behind her only this time she knew it was not her daughter or her wife. It almost caused tears to fall from her own eyes. "If Valeska wasn't involved we'd leave you to clean up your own mess. But she's a goddess and way out of your league."

Xena glanced at the bodies piled up around her. Most were still breathing and she knew she should get something to tie them up with but right now she was pissed off and was going to have her say whether the damned amazons liked it or not. "So you can either decide to put your big girl feathers on…" With this she glared at the two guards who swallowed hard and sheathed their swords. "And join us or get the hell out of our way. It's your choice."

The warrior turned her back on the trio and went to one of the chests against the wall. Grateful that she had found the right one first thing she pulled out some bed linen. She ripped them into long strips and made quick work of tying up any amazon that was still breathing. After they were all securely hogged tied she moved them to the back of the hut. She could feel eyes upon her the whole time but really didn't care.

Instead the warrior came and engulfed her entire family in a hug. Gabrielle parted just a little so that they could all feel the strength and warmth that her wife had always had in an overabundance. Even in the early years of their travels together, deep down the warrior had always showed the bard a warmth. It was just never that easy to always see on the surface. In fact, the bard had spent hours in her furs at night just playing over events of the day to see just how much she was cared for.

They knew that there were other renegade amazons out there. They knew that Valeska was out there as well. But all that really mattered was the fact that someone of their family was hurting. The warrior princess finally pulled out of the wonderful hug already sensing that her children were coming out of their shock. Gabrielle kept a hand of each of her children in her own as she watched her wife go to the door and peak out into the still dark night.

Xena let her senses free to roam and after several minutes was satisfied. She turned back inside not even looking at the three amazons in the back. "Well, looks like the renegades have taken cover for the night. We need to go get some rest before morning." The warrior princess made her way back to the door again extending her senses. Still she sensed no danger at all and motioned for the trio behind her to come out into the torchlight.

They kept to the shadows as much as they could as they made their way to the queen's hut. There were two more dead bodies as the guards had been taken out. Xena sighed heavily really hating having to stay even one more second in the village. These were no amazons and she was hating the fact that any of them had gotten hurt over these damned women. But that had happened a numerous times while fighting the greater good. It always seemed that the innocent ones were the ones that got hurt.

After they had gotten to the queen's hut, Jasmine took hold of her brother. "I'll take care of him. I know you two need to talk." The young warrior winked and smiled weakly at her two mothers. She led her brother into their room and sat him on the bed. Though he had finally cried, he was still obviously in a great deal of shock. The blond girl got the water pitcher and basin and brought them to the bed. Quietly she washed the blood off from her brother's hands.

His green eyes were haunted and Jasmine hated it. Part of her wanted to go back to Amphipolis and forget about fighting anymore. She knew that eventually she too would lose her blood innocence. Though she felt more prepared for that than her brother was she still knew that it would be quite a shock to her system. That was a day that she hoped that she could put off for a very very long time. After she finished cleaning up her brother she sat next to him on the bed and just held his hand. It was clear neither of them was going to get any rest tonight.

Xena and Gabrielle sat on the edge of their own bed. It had been a horrible night. Something they feared the moment they had decided to leave Amphipolis had happened. One of their children had lost their blood innocence. Skylar had such an amazing heart just like his mama. It was going to be devastating for him. The bard reflected on her own dealing with her first bloodletting. Hers had been an innocent and her son's was a bad person. Would that make a difference?

It wouldn't have to her. It still would have ripped her guts out and that was what was happening to her son. They both knew all they could do was to be there for him and let him work things out on his own. Skylar knew he could count on his parents and he had his sister. A thought occurred to the bard and it made her shudder in reflex. Would her son decide not only to hate himself but his sister? After all, he had been protecting her when he had taken a life. Suddenly things just got a little more complicated.


	6. Chapter 6

Though there had only been a handful of hours until dawn had broken over the amazon village it had been a very long night. Two lovers had simply held each other all night seeking comfort with one another's touch. They had cuddled and through a communication that was beyond words that had taken years to achieve they knew what they had to do. They hated what they were going to do and yet felt that it was what they did and part of who they were.

A brother and sister in the very same little hut had also gotten little sleep. A sister who was a warrior in every sense of the word and to some thought to be cold had held her brother allowing tears of pain and regret to fall. She too had cried for she not only hurt for her brother but she blamed herself for what had happened. She had gotten cocky and allowed Varia to get inside her line of defense. Her brother had done what he had a thousand times with the militia when they trained only this time it was real.

The brother was strong as he took after both his mothers. But he was stronger in a way because he was so like his mama. Gabrielle had gone through so many changes in her life that it had built up not only her physical strength but also her emotional strength. Over the years she had tried very hard to pass on the knowledge that a lifetime had taken her to accumulate. Now it was up to the young man to take what had been passed down to him.

Skylar, who had earned his name from his mothers because of the night sky that they had spent hours upon hours passing their time in playfulness at the end of a long day, knew that what he had done was the right thing. It was an accident that his weapon had slipped and the point, the deadly point, had reached his intended target instead of the defensive handle of the sias. But it was still the first time that he had blood on his hands. It still felt like he had blood on his hands though they had been scrubbed and scrubbed clean.

The young man could not nor would he ever blame his sister for what happened. Jasmine was as sweet as the scent of the flowers that she had been named for. In his mothers travels they had come across many plants some unique some not unique but it had been the scent of the jasmine that had been one of Gabrielle's first memories of nights alone in valleys with her then only best friend. He knew that his sister would have gladly taken the blow that had been intended for herself or been the one to strike the renegade amazon dead.

It was just the way things had to be. Just as his mama had learned long ago when she had to deal with her first bloodletting. It had been by design of some evil god that had almost ruined his mothers' relationship. Lucky for both he and his sister they had managed to get through all the emotional horrors and let love win over hate. It was one of the things that his mama wrote about most often was how love and peace were the keys not fighting and violence.

It took the twins both until now to really learn that lessen. As with a lot of things, one can be told something over and over again. But until one experienced for themselves the message was only half received. Partially that was because of his mother's reputation and the stories he knew about her. If she had been able to do all the things she had and the world had gotten better because of her how was it that peace and love were the best things?

Now it was such an easy answer to a complicated question. Talking was always the best thing to try and resolved a situation. If words could not resolve things unfortunately violence was the only way. It was sad for both the twins to have learned a harsh lesson. But at least now, when they were going against the Roman Empire, they might just be ready for whatever came their way. They were already scarred by the battle here in the amazon village.

There was a knock on the door and Xena left her place snuggled up in bed with her wife reluctantly. Before she could even open the door, her wife and children were behind her with weapons ready. The warrior princess also had her sword drawn for she knew after the words her wife had spoken before the battle they were almost considered an enemy as much as the remaining renegades and of course the insane goddess.

To everyone's shock inside the hut, the regent stood there. She had her two guards watching out into the distance not bothering with any of the inhabitants in the huts. None of the inhabitants inside put their weapons away still unsure if this was going to be a friendly meeting or an unfriendly one. Xena relaxed just a little, though and leaned her sword against her shoulder. Her eyes darted out among the rest of the amazon village noting a lot of warriors armed to the teeth.

"May I come inside?" Solari looked at the family. This was what she had envisioned when she had taken over the amazons so many years ago. She had wanted her sisters to grow into a well-oiled fighting machine not looking for battles but prepared should they come their way. After all, the twins had never fought a real fight until the previous night and the warrior and bard had been retired for fifteen years. It still blew the regent's mind just how easily they had defeated the renegade amazons.

All four stepped out of the way to give the tall broad shouldered regent the room to stand in the common area of the hut. The two guards remained outside so Xena shut the door and turned to eye the regent. It was a bit of an intimidating scene as four true warriors stood with weapons at the ready and a banged up regent with nothing but her war feathers on. Her arm was still in a sling and she looked very nonthreatening. "The renegades are holed up in the mountains. I sent a scouting party out last night."

Gabrielle broke ranks and came to stand eye to eye with the regent. Harsh words had been said between them and there was evidence of the battling bard's punch on the regent's face. The one thing that kept going in her mind was the fact that these were the people that Ephiny had loved so much and that a part of the bard would always feel responsible for them but not responsible enough to remain queen. That saddened her on a level she hadn't felt in a long time. "How many warriors do you have?"

Solari winced at the choice of words. She knew that the bard was known for her words and for negotiation so the fact that she had used 'you' instead of 'we' really hit home for the regent. Part of her knew that her namesake was listening and was not happy with how things had turned out. Still, things had to go on and hopefully one day they could mend things that now seemed shattered into a million pieces "Only about three dozen out of a hundred or so. I never saw this coming."

The bard smiled sadly. In a way she had but hadn't realized that the fracture had gone this deep. With the little amount of time that she spent with the amazons she knew that there were those not happy with a part time queen. She hadn't realized that they were also unhappy with the fact that she was still considered an outsider and therefore not worthy to be queen and would take this kind of action to make this bold of a statement. After how many times both she and Xena had bled for the amazons it really pissed her off. "That is not bad odds."

Xena tensed and without even thinking about it Gabrielle turned and looked at her wife. The bard knew what that tensing meant and sure enough there was a flash and Ares stood before him in all his disgusting glory. Part of the bard just wanted to kick him repeatedly in the groin though it wouldn't really do any good since he really wouldn't feel it. The way that the warrior princess was holding her sword now pointing at the god and of course through their shared connection, she knew Xena was feeling almost exactly the same.

Ares eyed the first the family and then the amazon regent. "You know if you had worshiped me instead of my sister all of these years you might have gotten somewhere instead of being a dying breed." He turned his attention solely on the warrior princess. "I won't even bother with any recruitment speeches for you. Just wanted to drop by and offer my assistance." His eyes never lost either the warrior princess' or the battling bard of Potadeia.

Before either of them could respond another flash and a figure dressed in silk and frillies appeared. Aphrodite wasted no time and made her way over to the bard. Before Gabrielle could react she found herself in a bear hug from the goddess of love. "Been too long, Sweet Pea. I've missed you and the grumpy warrior." Xena actually growled at her. "Just teasing. You know I love you both. You two were the reason I had worshipers when all the gods of Greece were literally dying out. Owe you big time."

Gabrielle was literally stunned. Ares showing up was almost expected after all he was the one that had started them out on this little adventure that the bard was partially regretting going on. But as always now that they were here there was no looking back. The goddess of love kept her arms around the bard for a long time before releasing her. "Well, we owe you for helping us just to be able to be together so maybe it's even. Not that I'm not happy to see you but, um, what are you doing here?"

Aphrodite looked at her then at her brother. "Well it seems my darling brother hasn't told you everything." She could almost hear Xena saying 'gee that's a surprise' but all she heard was silence from everyone. "The truth of the matter is that the Romans have promised him loyal worshipers if he'd get you to come their way. They aren't even really attacking." Ares let a flame ball form in his hand in a threatening manner. "Puleeze. Like daddy would ever let you harm his little princess."

Ares growled but extinguished the flame regardless. "You need to learn to mind your own damn business. I'm not you. I don't have thousands of worshipers still. Because of these two peace has reigned supreme. What good is the God of War if he has no followers?" He started to take a dangerous step toward his sister to be surprised when a mini warrior princess was standing in his way. He looked into familiar eyes and then looked at the two mothers.

Gabrielle could not help but smile at her daughter's actions. It was what she was going to do and she sensed that her wife was going to do also. The bard held up her hands and said, "She's only doing what we both would have done. After all because of you someone in our family got hurt." The sias in her hand were flipped before she sheathed them. "There's only one way that you can even get out of this without really having your worshipers dwindle. After all there are now two famous bards in the family."

That caused the God of War to growl only to find himself pinned by sword on each side of his neck. Though he knew they could not harm him he was still more than unsettled by this turn of events. Truly he had come to help them with a certain unnatural god not have to deal with this grief. The mini warrior princess' eyes were sparking with flames. "Because of you, you jerk, my brother is in pain. Because of you we are facing some goddess. Because of you…" Her words faltered and tears began to fall.

Her swords fell to the floor with a clattering that startled everyone in the room. Skylar had long ago put his own weapons away and now was engulfing his much taller sister in his arms. He glared at the God of War as he led his sister over to a padded bench by the window. They had always been close but had instantly become closer because of their shared pain over what had happened. His eyes never left the leather clad god in the middle of the room.

Everyone's eyes were upon Ares. He cursed and without another word he disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Aphrodite shook her head. "I'm sorry bout my bro. Sometimes I wonder how we are related." The heart of the goddess actually broke a little not only because of the pain the twins were sharing but because none of her family of gods could even manage half of the emotion. "Now I know I don't have a lot of bang for my goddess dinar but I'll help you all with this unnatural goddess."

Xena and Gabrielle exchanged looks. Both of them wanted to burst into laughter over the frustration of the situation they found themselves in. Ares had lied to them and that had caused violence. Aphrodite was attempting to help them in battle which also was new and interesting. But the worst thing was they were now at odds with a nation of people that at one time had meant so much to both of them in varying degrees.

Finally Xena finally up after all the interesting things had gone done. "Well now this just keeps getting more and more interesting." She made her way and kneeled down before her children. "Are you two really all right?" Both managed nods as Jasmine wiped the tears away from her face. There was still an ached deep inside the girl that the warrior princess could relate to. It was how she had felt when Gabrielle had lost her blood innocence so many years ago. She stood and turned her attention back to the goddess of love. "What can you do?"

At first the goddess thought that the warrior was mocking her. But as she looked deep into those blue eyes she could see that there was only sincerity. It was surprising a little to the goddess but it was also very welcoming. "Well, I can distract the bitch. She's not a natural goddess so her powers are not what mine are. I'm not saying she can't hurt me but I most likely won't be obliterated unlike my very mortal friends." She smiled sadly at the thought of someday not having her two favorite mortals around and their children.

"Do you know where there is a dagger with hind's blood on it around?" Xena eyed the goddess of love as she flinched in reaction to the question. _Guess every god would flinch when confronted with something that could kill them_. "Or where the ribs of Chronos are?" That caused another visible flinch from the goddess of love. "I promise that no one here will use either of them on you. Your brother, well, I can't hold myself or my children responsible. He's caused a lot of pain just for his damned ego."

Aphrodite in a way could not help but agree with them. While all of the gods wanted more worshipers it seemed that Ares was spiraling out of control. Probably it was because there had been peace in the known world for so long and perhaps because of how many times Xena continued to refuse his advances. "I'm not sure." When she received a look from the warrior princess she put up her hands. "I know a lot being a goddess and all but those things were kept from me. Guess daddy really does think I'm just all frilly and all or that I'd give up the info to a good looking hunk of a man."

"Or maybe he wanted to protect you in case someone came looking for it." Gabrielle came and put her arm around the goddess. To almost anyone else it was a bold thing but over the years the pair had become quite good friends. It was something that the bard truly treasured almost as much as her family. "I've known certain people here that have done that for me." She winked at her wife and that got her a gentle pat on the behind.

Solari had been standing there patiently waiting but all this talk was too much for the warrior. "Are you going to help us or not?" With a movement so fast no one, including Gabrielle, could see the warrior princess had the regent in a strangle hold. Her feet were just slightly off the ground and her eyes were beginning to bulge out of her head. "All this touchy crap…" The amazon regent managed to say even with Xena practically crushing her wind pipe.

Gabrielle came up behind her wife and put a hand on her back. Xena loosened her grip enough so that the regent was standing on her own but the grip around her neck was still there. "You really don't get how serious this is, do you?" Solari looked like she wanted to spit on the bard and because of that felt the grip on her neck tighten slightly. "This is more than about the amazons. This was all Ares plan. The known world has known peace for the past fifteen years. Now you are battling within the nation and he tried to get us to go to Rome to start a war. You see how bad it all is, don't you?"

The regent managed somehow to nod her head causing Xena to let go of her. Solari could hardly look at her former queen let alone in the eye. She stood there with an empty gaze on her face choking trying to catch her breath. At that moment the regent really didn't care if the amazons survived or not. She now knew that it was her leadership along with those just before her that had caused such a decline in the amazons. The only time that they had been great was when Ephiny had been leader as well as the woman standing to the side of her.

"We will help you." Gabrielle felt tired all of a sudden. True they had not slept in over a day but that wasn't why. It was all catching up to her. It wasn't the emotions from fighting or the physical side of fighting. That was something that a small part of her craved even after fifteen years of peace. No what was draining her was dealing with people that had no clue what they were doing. At least in the village if someone was unsure they would ask either her or Xena. It put a lot of pressure on the couple but at the same time they had lived many lifetimes together and seemed to have this unspoken knowledge of life.

Xena's arm was around her waist as she could feel what her wife was feeling. In a way she too was getting tired of all the stupidity. These kinds of battles were not the kinds she liked. Give her an army and give her time to strategize and then fight. That was what she missed about her warlord days. Her army, except for the one that turned on her, always did what she said without question. The amazons, the gods, just about anyone but Gabrielle always questioned her. It got old after a while.

The warrior's mind raced and finally a planned formed. It would not be easy and it would take all the resources that they had but it would work. "You just get everyone that can fight ready. You leave the rest up to us." Solari nodded and she went out the door she came in. "We need your help, Aphrodite. We need your brother's as well. Do you think you can get him back?" Xena hated asking this of her but at this point there was no choice.

Aphrodite nodded at her. "It won't be easy getting him back. He has a temper and doesn't like to be showed up." She watched the couple giving one another comfort and it did her heart good. "I'll be there for you and do what I can. Sorry I don't shoot balls of flames like my brother does." With that the goddess disappeared hoping that she could really deliver on her promise. Hoping that this would not all go wrong. Hoping that her favorite mortal family would survive this whole mess.


	7. Chapter 7

Xena's planned hinged on Ares and Aphrodite's return so everyone was either resting or getting ready to fight. The warrior princess had gone off with the twins to help prepare the amazons. After a quick tour of the village it sadden both the warrior and the bard just how far the warriors of a once proud nation had slipped. Their defenses were almost nonexistence. Their weapon cache was almost nonexistent at least compared to what even Gabrielle would have at hand.

All this made the bard want to cry. Her time as an amazon princess and queen during the time that Ephiny was alive were some of the best times or worst times of her life. Remembering coming into the village with Xena's body in the ornate coffin was the worst of her memories and quickly turned around into one of her best memories when she found that in the same village Xena was not totally lost to her. How Ephiny had stood by her and offered her a home before she got her warrior back was nothing short of amazing.

Another of her worst memories was of course when Solon had been killed at the hands of her own daughter. It had been a real test in her relationship with Xena. They had been almost lovers ever since the warrior princess had taken over her body. Xena had known from that moment just how much she loved her but it went back to how the warrior princess was afraid of hurting her or setting her up as an even bigger target for her enemies. The purging hut with Ephiny herself standing guard outside. The amazon vowing to seek revenge if something happened to her. They had been a true family as much as Xena and her twins were to her.

Now, the amazons had changed. Was it with Ephiny's death as Xena had always said? Or was it that the bard had not been around enough to help them through the transition. She hated that thought but in her mind she had her own life to live. Following Xena was not a choice. Being with her wife was never a choice. From the moment their eyes had met she had lost the other half of her soul and therefore could no sooner leave the woman she loved than stop breathing. Well, unless they died together. Then breath would be irrelevant.

Gabrielle was in the queen's hut still feeling a bit uncomfortable still being in the village. Her time as an amazon was over not that she was ever truly accepted as one. It went again back to Ephiny as she was one of the few amazons that had ever accepted her as the true queen and a true amazon. Perhaps her friend had seen a strength in her back then that would lead to the warrior side of the bard to come out. Perhaps she just saw a fellow woman that was living life on her own terms which really was what being an amazon was all about.

True they loved to fight. They loved their weapons. They were so much like Xena that sometimes she wondered if that was why her wife and the rest of the amazons never got along with the exception of a few. The bard remembered how Ephiny had told of that first meeting when she had followed the warrior princess and tested her. Whether it had been by the sword or her tracking skills or her deductive skills, the amazon regent had been very impressed with the warrior princess.

That seemed like two dozen lifetimes ago thinking of her early travels with Xena. At the time of their first encounter with the amazons she had felt useless to the warrior princess. It seemed like her soft heart was getting them both into trouble every time she looked around and she had no way to defend herself or worse defend her soul mate. Then they had the initial meeting with the amazons and she just did what her heart told her and she ended up being an amazon princess and learning to use the staff.

That had started the bard down the long road that had led her to the person that she was now. It amazed her just how far she had come from that youthful inexperienced young girl that was determined to forge a friendship with this ornery ex warlord that had no one in her life not even her mother. Becoming a part of the amazon nation had opened up some opportunities that otherwise might not ever have been opened to her.

That was why she was so sad at the moment. Gabrielle's diary was open to a page long ago, the parchment a little tattered and the ink faded just a little. Joxer had done a wonderful job of taking care of it but still it had seen twenty five more years than the bard had actually been alive on the earth and was a little worse for wear especially those early entries. One of the most difficult for her to go over was her second meeting Ephiny and how the battling bard had come within inches of dying.

For some of the biggest moments of her early life it seemed other than her soul mate it was Ephiny that had mattered the most to her. It was the regent and then queen that had gotten her through some of the most emotional times of her life. They had helped Xenon twice now and that had, in some ways, she had hoped repaid that debt that she felt she owed to her long gone friend. Then again they had a true friendship and neither of them would have expected anything in return.

Another page caught her eye. She had marked it a long time ago. Sadly it had taken eight years after Xena's return for her to fulfill a promise that the bard had made silently to Ephiny. After all it had been partly the amazon's spirit that had helped in the resurrection of her wife. That was a lifetime for Ephiny and Phantes to have been kept apart but there had been nothing she could do about it until that night now seven years plus ago.

_That was something I never expected. I had researched and researched and finally had come up with a way to reunite Ephiny and Phantes and it seemed like it was going to be simple but interesting. We took off at dawn and didn't make it back for a week leaving our almost eight year old twins in the care of family. Or was it we were leaving the village in the care of the twins? At such a young age they've taken on their mother's fighting abilities. Skylar even managed to get my staff away from me just yesterday._

_It was never a surprise for me to see the babies grow into what their mother still is. Babies. Yeah right. Jasmine is already taller than I am and Skylar is almost as tall as I am. I'll probably be the shortest one in the family again and be teased by Xena nonstop. Of course when she's teasing me I know she's really saying she loves me. Oh she says the words all the time but it's the little things like the teasing or finding a rose on my pillow or giving me a back rub without even having to ask me for it that proves it._

_I try and do the same for her. In fact I made her favorite dessert while we were out on the road this last time. I swear she has a sweet tooth that cannot be satisfied. She joked with me that was why she could never get enough of me. Hardly anyone sees that side of her. I am so fortunate to see her just like she is with no defenses up and never has to put on the 'I'm too tough for my leather' routine she does even with the villagers._

_That was probably one of the reasons she agreed to go on the trek with me. She wanted to help our friend, though she has been gone from the earth for a long time, just as much as I did but also so she could just be herself as she is when it's just the two of us. It was something else and I'm glad that as always I got to share it with Xena. I just don't think my life would be worth living if she was not right by my side to share in everything with. I mean it really is like she's my other half and therefore soul mate is not even a big enough word for what we are to one another._

_But enough about my warrior princess and me. Like I said before, I had done a lot of research and found something that neither the amazons nor the centaurs knew about. At one time they had a shared history. Not only were their villages close by and had been since anyone knew, they had once shared a place where both did rituals. We traveled three days to get there and one day was spent reuniting our friends just as I would hope someone would do for us._

_The place was high up the mountains and to be honest I had to wonder how the centaurs managed to get up that high. The pathway was not wide enough for the width of their bodies. Xena said that she could tell that at one time there had been a different path and probably there had either been a landslide or maybe a lightning strike that had caused the path to change. Of course she knows everything which gets a little frustrating and so I believed her without thought._

_We found a cave that's entrance was definitely tall and wide enough. In fact, probably could fit three centaurs in that entranceway. Inside it had opened into a round chamber. There appeared to be a makeshift altar of some kind at the wall directly from the entrance but it had long ago been eroded by time. We explored the cave before we setup and got ready to do the ritual. It was so different than any that I had come across in the amazon nation._

_It was a time that blood was still used and we had to offer up blood. Luckily we had brought one of the chickens from Amphipolis. I hated killing anything but at least it wasn't something cute and adorable. Still have trouble eating rabbit sometimes though it is how we survived out on the road a lot. We put the blood on the altar and we held hands and I said an amazon prayer. Almost right away Ephiny appeared to me. I wanted nothing more than to hug her but she was just a spirit once again._

_It took a little longer for Phantes to show up. He had not been back from the land where the centaurs rest in their second life since his passing at Thessaly. Their reunion wasn't what I had expected. I had hoped that they would fall into each other's arms but that didn't happen. In fact, they seemed rather distant. Perhaps it was because my wife and I were there and they were more private people than I remembered. Perhaps it was because it had been so long._

_Looking back, there were rumors of Ephiny and one of the amazons together as a couple but she never confided in me. We were good friends and I had always thought she would tell me something like that. Phantes was gone and there was no way to get him back. About the only thing to do was to honor him by raising their son to be a good and true centaur which is what my friend did. Had Phantes heard these rumors? Or more to the point heard Ephiny's thoughts?_

_Finally the pair held on to one another and they were finally reunited but not permanently. The first thing was to ask if they wanted to be together after all this time. I figured it would be an easy answer as you know there is nothing in the world or afterlife that would keep me away from Xena. I will always find a way to be with her and her with me no matter what lifetime we are in. With how I felt it was odd seeing them interact and actually having to think about where they wanted to go in the afterlife._

_Finally it was decided and we next had to offer up a sacrifice to Artemis and Kheiron the gods of the amazons and centaurs. That went against Xena and my grain. While we are now friends with Aphrodite and tolerate Ares, our relationship with the gods in general over the years has not been good. The birth of the twins of course helped with that but still having to pay tribute of any kind really left a bad taste in both of our mouths._

_It was odd as both gods appeared before us. They really didn't seem all that thrilled either but they respected what we had gone through if only in research to find this ancient ritual. They agreed that just because Ephiny and Phantes were of different species was no reason they should not rest together. So the gods both agreed to allow them unlimited passage between the amazon afterlife and the centaur life. That also meant that when Xenon's time came hopefully a very long time from now his mother would be able to see him as well._

_It almost seemed anticlimactic after our first few tries actually would have sacrificed our own relationship to get our friends back together. I especially remember our first attempt. It was just after we had found one another again and Aphrodite had offered to help but if we had lost one another during the ritual we would have lost each other forever. That was never an option no matter how much I love Ephiny and believe I owe my good friend._

_The best part of everything was that I got to hug Ephiny again. That was nice because most likely Xena and I will never be in the amazon afterlife. We may not go to any afterlife. We already know that we will live many lifetimes and keep finding one another in each of these lifetimes. I don't ever want to rest. All I want to do is spend every second loving Xena and being with her as much as I possibly can. I only wonder if this is the first time we found one another or were we together before? Interesting._

Gabrielle reread the last line a couple times. It was something that she had wondered about since their adventure in India and had learned that they did have a future life and of course had found one another in much different roles but still had found one another. Would there be many more walks in different times? The bard smiled to herself knowing for a fact that they would never be apart. It might take a bit to find one another but they would always find one another in the end.

Sounds from outside were picking up and she knew that the preparations for battle were at their peak. A couple short commands from a voice more familiar than her own made her smile. This was what her wife loved to do. Xena was not one to sit on her laurels though the past fifteen years would prove that she could do just that. But it was not a life that either of them had expected or were truly happy with. Perhaps after all of this they could take the twins and go on the road for a while.

The thought was very enticing to the bard and she put her diary away having already gotten it caught up on the past few days. She had just been going over it to gain some alone time and think. Not about the upcoming confrontation with Valeska. That was no big deal in the sense that was what she was used to doing. No, her thoughts were now on how fractured her relationship with the amazons were. It was sad but it was time to move on. _At least I righted the fact that Ephiny and Phantes were apart._

Gabrielle stretched and made her way over to the window to see what few amazons were left going from one place to another. Her keen knowledge of what Xena would do allowed her to see the outposts at the far side of the village. The weapons were placed at intervals if not being used. There were barrels of fresh water scattered throughout the village as well obvious packs of trail rations. There had been ditches dug. It was beginning to look very much like an amazon village readying for war should.

Her green eyes spotted the twins. Jasmine was taking on one of the smaller amazons in a fencing duel. Skylar was showing off his prowess with the staff against a much taller and larger amazon. Her children were not only holding their own they were beating the amazons senseless. In fact, it was starting to irritate the amazons and drawing a small crowd. The queen knew what that meant and quickly made her way to the training area.

By the time that she could get there pushing and shoving had already started to take place. Gabrielle had watched the entire altercation knowing that her children were only defending themselves. _Damn featherheads!_ As soon as she was spotted a path was made and the scuffling ceased. She turned and faced the amazons flanked on one side by her daughter and the other her son. "You really are brainless women. You are about to go up against a god. What do you do? Get mad because my two children beat your best warriors senseless. What it should do is scare the tar out of you knowing that you can't even handle them."

One of the elder amazons stepped forward. Her name eluded Gabrielle but to her it really didn't matter. It was getting rather old rather quickly and just being in the village was now setting every nerve she had on edge. "They were cheating. They were coming up from behind." The woman with white speckled hair crossed her arms over her chest. "True warriors learn honor when in a battle." Under her breath yet so the bard could hear it unknown to the amazon, "Wonder where they get that from."

Gabrielle wasted no time in pinning the older amazon with one of her sias. She had the point pushed deep against her chin and almost was breaking the skin. "First off, in war there is no honor. The enemy will play by their own rules not ones you think they should. What my children did is what they've been taught by ME for as long as they've been alive. So if you were implying that they got that from Xena you are dead wrong. And with your and the rest of the amazons attitudes you will all be dead by the time that this is over with." She put a little pressure on the sias drawing blood before backing up a few steps.

The elder looked at the queens eyes which were flashing fire. But for some reason the amazon decided not to back off. "In my day we would spar in honorable ways. True in war there are sometimes surprises but when sparring one should play by the rules." She boldly took a step toward the queen not realizing that her fellow amazons had parted behind her and there was a tall, dark and dangerous warrior standing behind her. "You should have taught...Yah!"

The elder nearly jumped out of her skin when Xena smacked her on the ass with the broadside of her sword. The woman turned to see what happened only to find icy blue eyes staring at her. The amazon quickly held up her hands. It was the warrior princess that spoke. "Not only have they learned from my wife but also from me." The dark haired warrior rested the blade of her sword against her shoulder. "This is why the amazons are dying out. You think war is a game. It's something to be practiced and then played with opponents that don't play the way you do. It'd be better if it were just my family at this rate."

The chastised amazon looked like she wanted to continue but thought better of it when she noticed that she had been surrounded by not only Xena in front but Gabrielle and the twins. A path was made for her and she took off toward the healer hut no doubt seeking council with Solari. Xena just shook her head in disappointment. Never did she think that the amazons would fall this far from the warriors she had met all those years ago. Perhaps the northern tribes were in better shape.

The warrior princess was about to say something when Aphrodite appeared in the middle of their circle. Not long after Ares did as well. The god of war looked none too thrilled but he was there and that was what mattered. Ares came forward and stood in front of Xena. "So, daddy says I have to do whatever it is you say. He says that we cost you too much and that you restored everyone so we owe you big time. I say let you puny mortals kill each other out."

"Ares, you blundering idiot." Xena came and stood nose to nose with the god of war. "If it was just us mortals I wouldn't want you as near as the Aegean Sea to me. But I have need of a god or two to help take an insane goddess out." Now Ares eyes looked at her a bit more thoughtfulness there. Now he was starting to like the plan whatever it is. "I need you to take me and Valeska to Mount Olympus." You could have heard a pin drop as soon as she said that. Even Gabrielle was shocked by what she said. The warrior princess turned to Aphrodite. "I need you to protect them." She pointed to her family.

This was not what Gabrielle had thought at all. This all felt so familiar. This felt like those times early in their travel when Xena would always push her away so that she could be someplace safe and protected. The bard knew that her wife probably had a very good reason for her plan but at the moment she really didn't care. All she cared about was the fact that Xena had withheld this and was now going to separate them for what she hoped wasn't on a permanent basis.


	8. Chapter 8

For a moment everything faded out around them. For a moment it was just Gabrielle and Xena as they spoke volumes through their connection. It was not a communication in words but still it expressed how each was feeling. The bard was disappointed that she was not in the loop on the plan. She was scared that her wife was considering going to a place where the blond had died and been luckily revived by Ares in turn the god of war sacrificing his godhood and becoming mortal.

Of course he had only done it for Xena not because he cared anything for either Eve or herself. But still it was not a place that she ever wanted to go and never wanted her wife to go. Of course she sent all the love she could as another battle was upon them that could very well end in the death of either one of them. All Gabrielle could think of was how they would be separated during a battle and that hadn't happened since she could remember.

It was as if Xena hugged her as she felt this warmth go all the way to her very soul. The warrior was, in her own way, apologizing for not informing her wife what was going on. She was sending love and compassion and understanding through their connection. There was not much else she could do as her original idea had been to count on the amazons to hold off the renegade ones but the way they were acting the only ones she could count on were her family. Having Valeska there was too dangerous.

Gabrielle felt the fact that Xena had not been holding out on her that it had been a recent change. She felt it because of how guilty the warrior princess was feeling and it made her smile just a tad. Their eyes met and just like that everything was righted in a heartbeat. The world around them began to move again and the couple felt settled once again. Of course the bard knew that no matter what she could just not stay mad at her wife. The opposite was true as well as she had always had Xena wrapped around her pinky.

The bard came and stood before Ares. The god had a smug look on his face apparently satisfied that he was being called upon by his former chosen. The look faded as his gaze went down to the petite blond standing there. In fact a look of almost fear took its place which really surprised everyone but the bard and the warrior princess. "First off thank you for helping us. Secondly, you better take care of her if you know what's good for you."

To most it would look a little funny a little scrap of a bard actually threatening the tall broad shouldered god of war. But the bard was not a weakling in anyway. Her mind was strong even in her beginning travels with Xena. Her body had grown and finally became the muscular hard fighting one that it was still to this day. While it was a god a mortal was talking to it was almost the other way around. The situation surprised the amazons surrounding the group.

Ares went to respond but saw the anger in the green eyes. Sometimes he wondered what would have happened that long ago day had this woman standing before him had taken the offer to be at his side. While she would never be the natural killer that her wife was she was a born leader and had over the years learned everything that his former chosen had learned over the years. "You know, I still say we could have made a good team all these years. But you chose love and peace over me."

Gabrielle smiled at the god as the anger faded from her body. She knew deep down that the god simply could not help being who he was. That didn't mean she had to like all that he said and did and this was one of those times. "You're half wrong there." The bard gathered her entire height so that she was more of a force if not in the god's eyes then the ones of the amazons' surrounding them. "At one time I tried to practice the way of Eli. But then I realized that some things are worth fighting, getting hurt and dying for. The love of my wife and children being the number one thing. You would do well to remember that." She turned and looked all the amazons in the eye. "You'd all be smart to remember that."

Ares just shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. He knew that there was nothing that he could say or do to win with the bard. For one she seemed to have a mind like a steel trap. She could make up one argument and then leap into the next. For another this was not about trying to recruit anyone or prove who was right or wrong at this point. This was about trying to help out his former chosen so that maybe just maybe her wife would tell his stories. He was that desperate for followers.

Gabrielle waited for him to respond. When the god was silent she turned her attentions to her wife who was standing watching her with a smirk on her face. It was the look that she had on her face whenever the bard got through to someone with words. She stood in front of her for a moment before reaching up and touching her cheek. In the back of her mind she could hear her children groaning and smiled. "You be careful up there with all those gods. We'll draw Valeska and her cronies out. You be ready, my love."

Xena leaned into the pressure on her cheek wanting nothing more than to pick up her wife and take her to the hut and show her how much she loved her still. But it was time to get the show on the road. If only she could do this without going to Mount Olympus she'd gladly do it. But she was at the end of her rope and wanted this over with and now. "You be careful down here." She leaned in so that only the bard could hear her. "I fear you are in more danger than I am. None here can be trusted."

The bard nodded in agreement. She too was barely a whisper when she spoke. "The only people in my life I can ever trust are you and the twins. It saddens me that I can't totally trust those back in Amphipolis but that's all right as long as I have my family at my side." She leaned back and looked around her seeing everyone had eyes on her. "All right. Xena and Ares are going to go hideout until we can get Valeska in the open. Aphrodite just keep an eye on the twins and me. If something should happen…"

Aphrodite finished the thought for her. "I'll zap you to a safe place, I promise. I hate this war stuff. But I know it has to be." The goddess of love looked a little unsure of herself. It was a look not unlike the one that she gave that long ago night when Xena had taken her chakrum and… Well there had been a lot of blood and she had done everything short of giving up her own godhood to protect the bard. Part of her wished that she had done that she loved the little mortal so.

The warrior princess turned to Ares. "Take me somewhere we can watch." The god turned and looked once again at Gabrielle. He was not stupid when it came to her anymore. He knew that she held as much power in her as the warrior princess. In some ways she held more power because her words were well respected over the entirety of Greece and some of the other outlying areas. Words were a very powerful weapon and she and her son were probably the strongest when it came to them.

The blond smiled sweetly at the god of war making him cringe just a little. Her sweetness was just as scary as her temper was. It was making him remember just how much he would rather deal with blood thirsty warlords than one little petite bard. In fact, he never spoke to her just simple snapped his fingers and in the blink of an eye he and Xena were gone. For just a moment time stood still again for the bard as she felt empty inside. Then the emotions started to flow between their connection and she was fine.

Gabrielle turned and looked at all the amazons staring at her. While they had been talking, Solari had made her way out of the healer's hut and had taken in all that had happened. The queen of the amazons made her way over to stand before the tall regent. At first the taller woman would not look the shorter one in the eye. That didn't stop the bard. "We need to get me out in the open along with the twins. Anyone that wants to join is free to."

Solari managed to look the smaller woman in the eye. It surprised her that she was not just ordering her amazons around as for now Gabrielle still held the title of queen and therefore could just order them all into a slaughter if she so chose. Of course the regent knew she would never do that no matter the discord between them. "We have several groups all ready to go. Where is it that you suggest that we spring this ambush?"

The bard smiled and made her way to the twins. Both had been standing with weapons ready watching their parents' backs. Without having looked she knew what her babies had been doing. Of anything she and Xena had done over the years having these two was the greatest thing they had done. They made her proud just by being who they were. "Well, see, there's a problem with that." She turned as she made it to the twins who flanked her instantly. "I don't know who I can trust here and who I can't."

That made the regent straighten herself to her fullest height. There was a bitch slap in the words if not the tone and the regent knew it. Ever since the queen and her wife had come to the village it was one dig at the amazon nation after another. Some were unfortunately truer than the amazon would care to admit but some like this one were galling the woman. For the moment she swallowed her words of contempt and instead just bowed her head.

"So, you don't even have anything to say to that?" Gabrielle shook her head sadly. Again the distance that the amazons had fallen was crystal clear to her. Ephiny and those amazons that she had first met would have met the words with disgust if not a physical challenge. "When I say I don't know who I can trust I mean everyone including you. I've ruffled a lot of feathers since I've been here. My entire family has. With that said, I have no choice. Valeska is coming after us. It won't be long now. Everyone gear up and be ready to move out."

It took a moment for the amazons to scramble into action. Gabrielle wondered again why they were doing this only to know that this was sorta their mess. If she had not taken the mask after Melosa had died and denied Valeska the mask all those years ago she never would have become a god. She never would be here now seeking revenge after all these years. The bard just hoped that there would not be too many women hurt or worse killed because of this fight.

Gabrielle waited patiently for the amazons to return. It was going to be a long walk as only a select few of the amazons had horses. While riding would give a slight advantage she decided that the trap that she was setting would require freer movement than what a horse could provide. The blond turned to her children who had their weapons put away but looked like they were ready to spring into action. "I hate to have you two fighting so soon after…"

Skylar put up a hand to stop his mother. He knew what she was worried about and he loved her for it. "I may never get over killing Varia. However I am your son as much as mom's so I know that life, whether it be a fight or just everyday life, must go on." He smiled and it made his mama smile even bigger. "We talked about it and no matter what we want to help you with this. Even if it means that we potentially could get hurt or worse."

Just when the bard thought she could not get any prouder of her children they go and say this. Well, they did take after their mother when it came to a good fight. Ok, so they took after both their moms when it came to a good fight and doing the right thing. There were very few times when either the bard or the warrior princess had backed down from doing what was best for the greater good. That was just what they did and the past few years made it feel like they were living in a bubble instead of really living.

"Thanks. Knew I could count on you two." Gabrielle gathered her children into a hug Jasmine acting as if she were embarrassed. But the bard knew the truth. While not thrilled with public displays of affection like their mother the twins also were huggers like she was. It was an unusual combination but then to most people the union of the bard and the warrior princess was unusual. But wasn't it fitting? One that leaned toward a dark side but turning toward the light. One that leaned toward the light but also would go to the dark if needed. They were a perfect pair in every sense of the words.

The amazons were gathering back around. There were about three dozen or so younger warriors all armed to the teeth. Just behind them were a dozen or so elders also armed to the teeth. The very young were armed but were standing around Solari and the elders. Only the young warriors would come on this little adventure as the bard did not want to put the elders or the youngest in harm's way. It was bad enough sending out those that seemed inexperienced.

"All right. Here is the plan." Gabrielle came and stood in front of the amazons. Silently Skylar and Jasmine were flanking her already having their weapons in their hands. "We are going to go to the one place besides the village that has great meaning for Valeska." There were a lot of confused looks. Not only had they let their warrior skills erode they knew no sense of their history. "We are going to the Helios Temple where the bitch got the ambrosia so that she could become a goddess."

There were murmurs among the amazons. It was as if they didn't believe her and her frustrations were growing by leaps and bounds. She only hoped that Xena was being taken care of by Ares and that Aphrodite was still there watching over her. Just as she was about to say something Solari stepped forward. "I may not have kept up with history as well as I should have but one thing I do know of the great battle between Valeska and Gabrielle took place. She is right. We need to listen to our queen."

The words actually made Gabrielle twitch a little. _So I'm queen now am I? Guess I'm queen when your asses are in trouble and it's my family that is at risk._ She took a deep breath to keep herself from saying something that she would later regret. Just when she thought she was not going to be able to hold her tongue she felt the love come blasting through their connection. _Always there for my no matter what. Love you to, my warrior princess._ "The elders and youngest ones stay here and defend the village. The rest of you follow me."

It was a quiet march through the forest. It brought back so many memories for Gabrielle. It was the first time that she had truly admitted to herself that she was in love with Xena. Oh she had known almost from the very beginning that she was in love with her but she had pushed those feelings as deep down as she could not wanting to ruin the friendship that was becoming so important to the young woman that without it to live would be too painful.

Her eyes scanned the trees around her. Her mind might be remembering a time long past but her body was now so trained that it was just natural for her to listen to sounds and look for signs. It had taken most of those early years for her to learn what Xena had been trying to teach her since they first had met sometimes frustrating the warrior princess to no end. But in the end she had learned almost every trick that her wife had under her chakrum. Well, almost all of them.

It was funny looking back on that time. It was the first time that she had admitted to herself her feelings and then Xena had taken over her body to fight Valeska. If Xena had not known before she truly had after that. Looking back it was the same for her wife as it had been for the bard. Both had come to rely on this friendship that to the outside world was an unusual one. And yet it was as natural as breathing and therefore neither of them had been the one that wanted to cross that line first.

Silly wasn't it. When two people obviously loved one another so much and were the other half of the other's soul why not admit how you were feeling? Because once you cross that line and become more than friends it's nearly impossible to go back to just being friends. Friends are not an inexhaustible resource and you have to cherish the ones that you have. Luckily for the couple they not only became lovers they were able to maintain that deep friendship to this very day.

Though it had been years since she had been to the temple she knew she was getting close. She could see the little spot that they had camped at and remembered just snuggling up as close to Xena as she could as the warrior princess nonchalantly sharpened her sword. It had been like nothing at all had happened between the two of them and yet everything had happened. They simply knew at that point that neither of them could ever truly be without the other. And yet, they every so often tried to leave. Why?

Gabrielle sighed as she maintained her searching of the surrounding woods. There were less animal noises the closer they got to the temple and so she held up her hand to pause the little war tribe. Her eyes scanned the trees not seeing anything. Jasmine came up next to her and whispered in her ear. Luckily her daughter had inherited her wife's eyesight as the younger warrior confirmed what she had thought she sensed in the trees.

The bard let out a yell just as arrows were flying at them. The bard, the mini warrior princess and the mini bard all collected a handful of them in their hands before they found coverage in the trees. There were a few yelps as some of the amazons hadn't moved fast enough. Gabrielle cursed under her breath but knew that this was unfortunately a part of war. They found coverage near the edge of the trees that luckily had a couple large boulders as well.

"Gabrielle." Valeska's voice rang out. "I'm glad that you decided to lead the charge yourself." The goddess made herself seen right where the amazons had just abandoned. She scanned the two dead amazons and shook her head sadly. "If you would just listen to me there would be no more need for bloodshed. If you'd just give me what is rightfully mine then I will leave you and your family alone. I will deal with the amazons how I see fit."

Gabrielle motioned for her children to stay where they were. She came and stood in the opening where she knew that there were several crossbows pointed right in her direction. There were enough that she would not be able to catch all the arrows. She wasn't worried about the arrows. She was just hoping that Ares and Xena were watching and ready to get their butts in gear. "I have just as much right if not more than you to the crown. You were the adopted daughter of Melosa. I got my right of caste because I tried to save an amazon princess. Who's to say which is a stronger tie? You?"

Valeska let a bolt of fire fly in the bard's direction. Just as it was about to hit her Aphrodite showed up and knocked her to the ground. The goddess of love and the bard scrambled to their feet and the goddess put herself in between the unnatural goddess and her little mortal friend. "Watch who you are picking on you little bitch." Aphrodite stood with her hands on her hips in a relatively threatening manner for someone dressed in lacy pink.

Just as another bolt was ready to fly, Ares and Xena appeared just behind the goddess. Time stood still for just a moment as green eyes and blue ones met. Xena winked at her wife and then she was gone as was Valeska and Ares. All hell broke loose around the bard as arrows began to fly and a bunch of angry renegade amazons began to attack. Without having to motion for them her amazons came out weapons at the ready.

Gabrielle had to take a minute before she could enter the fight. Her mind was split between wanting to be with Xena and taking care of the business at hand. But her children were here and she had to do what she could to make sure they were all right. So she snapped out of her stupor and began swiping at the nearest amazon with her sias. There was blood. There was screams. But her heart was elsewhere and that was the hardest thing of all. Fighting when your heart really wasn't in it.


	9. Chapter 9

Everything was a blur for Gabrielle as she went from one opponent to the next just barely able to keep track of the twins who were fighting to either side of her. They seemed to be holding their own and Skylar seemed not to hesitate in the least even when he had to go for a more fatal hit. There was a bit of pain in those green eyes she could see but overall he was pushing whatever feelings he had aside as he fought valiantly.

For the bard it was a little different. Oh she had fought amazons before so that was not the problem though she had always hated it when she had to. At one time they truly were family and for a short time the only measure of comfort she had. The two times that she had lost Xena or thought that she had the amazons were where she had gone to seek some kind of comfort. At one time she had truly thought that being queen was the right thing for her.

One of the amazons got a little inside her defense and she felt a sting on her arm. It hurt but not as bad as the staff that had smashed the same amazon's head. Skylar smiled at his mama and went back to work on a new opponent. The bard knew how lucky she was that in a fight now she not only had the twins to watch her back but also her wife. Except this time her wife was somewhere she never hoped to go again.

Speaking of her wife, for just a moment Gabrielle tried to feel anything connected with Xena. She opened her entire soul to listen for anything. It disturbed and scared her beyond words when she realized that she could not sense her wife anywhere. The woman felt so empty all of a sudden and she realized that was why her heart wasn't into this fight along with not wanting to fight former friends. The soul that she had given away so very long ago was nowhere to be felt.

Screams came from all around her as the fight was finally beginning to dwindle down but the ones left of Valeska's followers began to fight even fiercer sensing they had nothing left to lose. It was a shame really when all the bodies piled up used to all belong to the same family. Finally there were only two amazons left of the renegade force. Jasmine had one held tightly and Skylar had the other. They struggled against the younger pair but they were stronger than they looked. There was a haunted look in her daughter's eye and the bard knew. Just like Skylar her blood innocence was gone.

Gabrielle saw that both her children were relatively unharmed with the exception of a couple small scratches and she was sure there would be bruising to show up later. The cut on her own arm would eventually need stitches but that could wait just a little bit. Something had to be done with the last two renegade amazons and they needed to get back to the village. It was time to put this whole mess behind them. If only it was going to be that easy.

In fact the amazons that remained encircled the bard and her children and the two remaining renegades. In an instant Gabrielle knew exactly what was going on and felt stupid for not seeing it happening. Of course her mind and her soul were elsewhere so she tried to cut herself some slack. "You want something?" The amazon queen twirled her sias in her hands waiting to see if any of them had the feathers to challenge her.

A tall skinny redhead took several steps towards the petite blond. The unknown amazon was around the bard's age. She had chobos at the ready as well. Jasmine and Skylar made eye contact and they were moving so that they were behind their mother the two renegade amazons forgotten. The redhead pointed at the queen and then pointed at herself. "You are not one of us. I, Sasha, challenge you. We can use whatever weapons you wish but I don't believe in you or your family."

Gabrielle burst out laughing. It was absurd really what was going on. Her wife and her twins were fighting to keep the amazons from dying out and here one of them, and probably many more, was challenging her queen hood. "I'm going to accept your challenge but for one reason and one reason only." The blond came and stood nearly eye to eye with the much taller woman. "I'm going to finally prove to you all that I am a true warrior and fit to lead. Then I'm going to take the mask I earn and shove it right down each and every one of yours throats."

Sasha blinked several times. There was a shifting of movement around the circle of tired and bleeding amazons. None of them had ever expected her to accept the challenge and they surely never expected her to say the last part. This had been planned by Solari and the rest because there was still no clear way for Gabrielle to give up her right to be queen. "You talk big for someone that got their ass kicked by Varia the last time you challenged her. Your champion is not here to fight for you."

The bard crossed her arms across her chest her sias still in them. She scanned the remaining amazons seeing a lot of hate and mistrust in their eyes. Oh how she was wishing that she had just left the amazons to fend for themselves. Finally she returned her focus solely on the redhead standing before her. The words were cutting into her more than the edge of a sword could at this point. "Even if Xena were here I'd fight you and anyone else that wanted to challenge me. Not because I want to continue to be queen but because you people are just plain pissing me off."

Once again there were a lot of murmurs going through the amazons that were surrounding her. The two renegade amazons had gotten to their feet watching with a great deal of interest. Their weapons had been stripped but Gabrielle was not stupid. She knew just how dangerous someone could be unarmed better than anyone. Xena was a walking weapon and that was when she was stark naked and this put a smile on her face. The bard uncrossed her arms and twirled her sias in her hand once again.

Sasha once again was taken aback by the smaller woman's words. They had planned this moment so clearly but no one had suspected that Gabrielle would rise to the challenge. Because of how clear she had made it that she wanted nothing more to do with the amazons they thought that she would just put her arms down and give up the title willingly. This was not going the way that any of them wanted it to go. "You talk big for such a little girl. Back at the village. Chobos if you dare."

Gabrielle only nodded and turned to her children. Both of them had a look of concern on their faces. It was not because they feared for their mama it was because they feared what was going to happen as soon as the fight was over. To both Jasmine and Skylar this was becoming a farce. They had heard stories of the great amazon nation that had once been. But now all they saw was pathetic women who wanted to blame everyone but themselves for their decline.

It was a quiet walk back to the amazon village. Gabrielle went for her hut knowing she needed to get her arm stitched up before she went into battle. She wished that Xena were there. Her wife was always so gentle when it came to taking care of her. But she could do it herself just as easily. As she started for their healer kit Jasmine got in her way. Skylar was next to her with a water skin and began cleaning the wound.

Gabrielle simply sat down and allowed her children to take care of her. It wasn't the first time exactly that they had taken care of her. Two winters ago she had gotten the coughing sickness. Between Xena and the twins she had been well cared for and not left alone for a moment. But that was something that she somehow had come down with. This was actually having to sew up the gash in her arm that had been inflicted by someone she used to be friendly with.

Jasmine was careful as she stitched her mama's wound. It wasn't the first time that she had stitched on someone. She and her brother had been sparring and she had gotten too aggressive. Neither had been supposed to be doing what they had at the time so she had sewn up a small but deep cut on her brother's arm. Of course just one look at the two of them and both their moms knew what had happened. Instead of getting mad they just smiled and her mama had told her what a good job she had done.

That was their moms in a nutshell. The two women saw beyond what was on the surface and looked at the overall picture. True the twins had disobeyed them and true they had tried to cover it up but they had also taken care of one another. Their mother had been impressed by the stitching and given her praise. Both of the twins knew just how lucky they were to have the moms that they did. They were lucky to be born to two women that loved them without question.

It didn't take long for Jasmine to finish stitching her mama up. Gabrielle smiled as blue eyes looked into hers the eyes now held a bit of pain just like her brother's. "Thanks, String Bean." Jasmine mock scowled at her mother but took the hug that was offered. "I need you two to do what you've been doing. Just keep an eye on me and keep the fight fair. But don't risk your necks." Both children shifted slightly but knew that they needed to do what they were told so nodded in agreement. "Good. Now let's get this over with."

Gabrielle led the trio out into the darkly lit common area of the amazon village. It was still disconcerting her how she could not sense Xena through their connection but knew in her heart that her wife could take care of herself. Still, it was an empty feeling one that she had not felt since…The bard let those thoughts drift out of her mind as they strode toward the practice area. There was already a ring setup that would be the area the fight took place in.

Solari, along with every featherhead, was already waiting for them. Without a word the regent handed her a set of Chobos. The bard took several moments to inspect the weapons that she had been handed. There was barely a crack or nick on them. That actually made her pause as it appeared that the set of weapons had rarely been used. It was giving her a bad feeling but if nothing else she knew she could use her bare hands to defend herself. So many hours sparring with her wife with and without weapons she knew she could take on anyone.

For just a moment Gabrielle's fight with Varia from so long ago flashed in her mind. At that time she was not the woman that she was now. Fighting comes as natural as telling a story now and she is not afraid to lead anymore. The weapons felt foreign in her hands. Sasha, standing across from the bard, has a look of victory on her face already. The bard smiles back and begins to twirl the chobos much as she would her sias. The look of victory fades just a little from the redhead's face.

Gabrielle doesn't wait for the amazon to come at her. Instead she comes at the redhead. Sasha is caught off guard and gets hit several times once in the head and once on the hand. One of the chobos falls from her hand causing the bard to smile. She holds up and allows the amazon to retrieve her fallen weapon. The bard wants this to be a fair fight. Once again she goes on the attack. Once again she gets the upper hand. This time blood goes flying from the amazon's mouth.

Just a few more hits and the amazon was on the ground writhing in pain. The sounds cause Gabrielle to cringe just a little. The chobos in her hand are on the ground in an instant. Fighting is not what she wants at least not among those that were once upon a time friends. "If that is the best you can do to challenge me then you better start training harder. You will be wiped off the known world if you continue your ways."

Without a word the bard motions to her children. Skylar takes off and takes only a moment to return. In his hand is the mask that makes his mama queen. He hands it to his mama and waits knowing that this will make a good story. He can't wait to tell it once they get back to Amphipolis. Without ceremony, the bard tosses the mask in the middle of the battle ring. "I know that according to law I'm queen until I die. Well, consider me dead to you. I am done with all of you. So fight amongst yourselves for the title. We are out of here."

Gabrielle's heart breaks just a little as she and her children walk away. Another motion and Jasmine takes off towards the stables. The bard and Skylar continue on to the queen's hut. The petite blond woman looks around one last time remembering. Remembering all the good times that she had and all the bad ones. It was time for her to move on. It was past time for her to move on. Now all she needed was her wife by her side.

Jasmine has all four horses with her when she returns. Skylar takes his and ties his saddle bags upon the saddle horn. He hands his sister her own and she does the same. Gabrielle takes her own and Xena's and does the same. It's a ritual one that she has done a thousand times in her travels with her wife. The bard looks around one last time. She says a silent prayer hoping that Xena is all right and will be able to find them. The trio ride off to find a campsite not far from the amazon village as it is already dark and wait for the return of the warrior princess.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Xena blinked as the light was brighter than she remembered from the last time that she was in Mount Olympus. That was a time that she would rather forget as she was fighting for the lives of her wife and her daughter. If it hadn't been for Ares they both would have died. She had almost died as Althenea had her where she wanted her defenseless. Then the god of war gave up his godhood and she was once again able to kill gods. Irony thy name is Xena.

This time instead of finding hate for her she found acceptance and perhaps a little bit of awe. After all it was because of her family that the gods had returned from wherever they had been. Each god looked at her and nodded almost like bowing in respect. It was different. It was nice. And yet it all felt empty as she realized that she felt no connection to her wife. Gabrielle was gone to her and for a moment she almost lost it as she feared that something had happened to her.

"She is fine." Zeus was sitting on an ornate throne looking at the warrior princess with a bit of a smile upon his face. "You are cutoff from those you love up here. Sorry but that's just the way it is." He stood and made his way to where Ares was standing trying to keep his hold on Valeska. Aphrodite appeared next to her brother and took hold of the unnatural goddess. Still there was a struggle. The king of the gods waved his hand and the struggling stopped. "Be still you unnatural beast."

Xena just wanted to get out of where she was. She just wanted to leave and not worry about what happened to the goddess. But she knew that she needed to see this through so she and her wife could be free of the amazons and for good. Though her wife could handle herself she wanted to be there so that if it came to it she could be her champion. All this was starting to get on her nerves. After thinking about things she just wanted to go back to Amphipolis and retire once again.

"I hope she is." Xena was glaring at Valeska. "I know I can't kill your sorry ass but I am owed a favor or two up here." Not to her surprise the unnatural goddess never flinched. After all this time she still thought she was invincible and that any mortal was beneath her. "If I know these gods I won't need to call in a favor. They don't like your kind. I don't like your kind." The warrior came and stood in front of the goddess. "I wash my hands of you." She turned toward Zeus and actually bowed. It went against her grain but she figured he had earned a little respect. "All I ask is that you judge her accordingly for her crimes."

Zeus held up his hand. He knew all about what had happened long ago and how Valeska had become a goddess. At the time she had come to be he was going to destroy her but then the warrior princess had trapped her and he thought the matter taken care of. He now wished he had intervened. "I should have destroyed the Ambrosia a long time ago so that no mortal could do what you did." His eyes were dark as he eyed the unnatural one. "So I am partly to blame. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Valeska glared at Zeus. She glared at Xena. "I am who I am because it was destiny. I was meant to be queen of the amazons and this woman got in my way. I am not sorry that I became a goddess. The only thing I am sorry for is the fact that I was not able to fulfill my destiny." She held her head high. In fact she actually spat at Zeus. "I wish I had taken out all the mortals in my way. But that is something that I cannot go back and change."

The king of the gods came and stood before Valeska. In a way he was actually impressed that she had had the nerve to stand up to him and spit on him. But he was the king of the gods and that kind of behavior could not be tolerated. So without a word he snapped his fingers. A bolt of lightning shot from his hand and struck the goddess. Both Ares and Aphrodite jumped out of the way just before it struck. All that was left of the unnatural god was a pile of smoking ashes.

It was anticlimactic that was for sure and not exactly what the warrior princess had anticipated. However it was done and now she could finally go back to her family that she hoped was waiting unharmed. "Thank you." She wasn't sure how to address the king of the gods so she nodded trying to show her respect. "I'd say we are even." Xena turned toward Ares and Aphrodite and smiled with a bit of relief this part was over. "Can one of you take me to my family?"

Zeus' voice boomed out causing the warrior princess to turn around. "We are not even. That was something that needed done. We still owe you many favors. Be careful should you decide to trade one in." Xena turned and looked at the god with one eyebrow raised in question. "Your wife and your son have done more to help restore our followers than anyone. However any favor asked from a god comes with a price."

"As well I know." Xena turned to look at Ares who refused to look her in the eye. She turned back to Zeus for a brief moment. "I do understand and I thank you for the warning. I also will have my two favorite bards continue in sending out the worthiness of the gods." She turned toward Ares. "Even one that has tricked us into fighting after years of peace. One that caused my son to lose his blood innocence. Hopefully that will keep you out of our hair."

Ares looked at his father who nodded. The god of war touched Xena on the shoulder and snapped his fingers. In an instant, the warrior princess was on her horse. It took a moment for her to realize where she had ended up. Gabrielle had hold of Argo's reins and was looking a little worse for wear. Her children were just behind the two riders both of them looking a bit ragged as well. "Hey." Xena smiled as her wife almost fell out of her saddle. Carefully she traced the fresh stitches. "You ok?"

Gabrielle's lips curled into a genuine smile. Her face was beaming as it hit her all at once. Not only was Xena on her horse next to her but all the feelings overwhelmed her that were once again flowing through their connection. "As long as I've got you I'll always be all right." There was a mock gagging sound coming from Jasmine. The bard didn't care. All she cared about was the fact that at least for a little bit her family was once again whole and her soul felt alive once again.


	10. Chapter 10

AN-Hate to say it but this is the end but not necessarily for good. While I love the characters and the story I just have run into a wall you could say as to where to go with this story. I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!

They had rode till well past midnight wanting to get as much distance away from the amazon village as they could though all four travelers were tired as could be. Gabrielle had shared in detail what had happened and when her wife had heard about the challenge she had almost gone back to the village to show them how her champion would have dealt with it. The bard had quickly talked her out of it just wanting to forget the whole thing. Xena of course had told in very short summary what had happened on Mount Olympus. Typical of the warrior princess and so expected.

The twins had taken a bit to settle down as they had never experienced the level of excitement they had the past few days. The closest thing is when the sheep got loose and they had to help coral them. Of course their mama had been a natural at that having helped on a number of occasions back in Potadeia. Really that was the most exciting thing that had happened in their nearly fifteen years. The two lovers simply held each other knowing how close at least Gabrielle had come to the end once again.

While she wanted to travel the bard now knew what she wanted more than anything in the world. Without having to say a word she could feel that Xena felt the same way. That made her heart soar as once again the couple was thinking almost the same thing at the same time. It had taken years to get to this level of being and she was not about to throw it away ever again. Her time as the battling bard was over. All she wanted was to be a bard, a teacher, a librarian, but most of all a wife and mama.

Xena once again reflected on what she could have lost while she was away from her wife. The most important thing that had ever happened in her life was wrapped in her arms. There were no words that could ever express how happy the petite blond in her arms made her. Even on those off days they had and argued like every other couple there was just something knowing she had the other half of her soul wrapped in this blond woman who took care of it with delicate and yet ferocious love.

The warrior's biggest regret about the whole fiasco was that both of her children lost their blood innocence. Even in times of peace she knew that someday they would have to endure that but she had hoped to push it off indefinitely. There was a part of her that wanted to find a way to punish Ares but she knew deep down he was just doing what he always did and not thinking of the consequences. Luckily for her babies they had each other and both their moms to help deal with everything.

There would be time enough to heal after all was said in done and in just a month's time they would have something very important to celebrate. The twins were going to be fifteen and it suddenly made the warrior princess feel old. Not because her body was feeling old. In fact this little adventure had taught her what she had suspected. Taking on her militia in practice had been one thing but to battle someone outside of her men had made her realize she was still a lean mean fighting machine.

Part of her liked that she could still kick anyone's butt. But another part of her realized something very important. She knew that Gabrielle was feeling the same because of their connection which made her happier than she could say. It was time to retire and just be the militia leader, a part time healer and an all-round handy woman, but her most important role was that of mother and wife. That was something she would never ever stop being until she died. Even then she would never stop being that to her wife and children.

Finally sleep had taken the loving couple though as always when they were on the road and especially this close to enemy territory Xena was sleeping light. She was letting her senses flow just in case. There was a flicker of movement and that put the warrior into motion as carefully as she could not to disturb her sleeping wife. Of course as soon as she stood so did her wife. Xena smiled at her wife. "Movement over by the brush." It was a barely audible whisper but enough for Gabrielle to hear.

Xena had her chakrum in one hand and her sword in another. Gabrielle stood beside her wife giving her enough room to either use her sword or to use the round weapon. The bard of course had her sias drawn ready for anything. A familiar figure came out of the shadows just barely lit by the fire that was now just barely embers. The warrior princess groaned and turned and went to wake the fire just a bit more knowing this was best handled by her wife.

Gabrielle waited for the woman to come closer before she spoke. Behind her she could hear the stirrings of not only her wife but her children. Nala looked a lot better than the last time she had seen the running amazon. This was the one that had been chosen to send warning of the upset in the amazon village. Since the woman had come from the way of the village she assumed that she knew what had happened there. "Can we help you with something?"

There was an edge to the bard's voice and it made the amazon flinch. The girl was all of fourteen years old that much was clear. Her eyes looked over the shoulder of the bard and at Skylar and a little bit of a blush was upon the younger woman's face. She swallowed trying to get her courage up to speak to her queen. "My qu…" Her words were cut off by a raised hand. "My friend, Gabrielle. I just came from the village. I'm sorry. If I had known what the others were up to…" She sighed and then continued "I wish to come to Amphipolis with you. Of course with you and your wife's permission."

The bard could hear a snort come from behind her obviously from her wife. She knew what it meant and smiled to herself. "Nala, we haven't turned anyone with a skill away in a very long time if ever." The petite blond sheathed her sias. "We don't only have a handful of women in the militia if you want to continue being a warrior." She watched the girl's face and realized that was not necessarily the case. "But if you want to come I'm sure we can find you some way to contribute."

Nala's faced beamed. It was obvious that the former amazon queen had made the former amazon's day. "You will not regret it. I can work hard. I was taught to work with leather. I can make arrows. I was even learning how to cook." That got a snort out of the warrior princess. The amazon looked over at the taller warrior with a look of question but kept going. "I was one of the few that knew about horses. I'm a fast learner. Just put me with someone and I'll learn a trade even if it's something as simple as being a server at the inn."

Gabrielle followed the young former amazon's gaze to her son. It was funny but she knew that look. Skylar glanced their way and his face turned slightly pink under the scrutiny. No, it wasn't the scrutiny. The bard knew exactly what was happening and had dreaded this day. Her eyes met with the warrior princess'. Her wife had noticed what was going on and simply shrugged. They both knew that falling in love was simply something no one had a say in. They were prime examples of that as some would say that they were as opposite as night and day. Perhaps to begin with but not now.

"You don't have to try so hard. We'll see what we can figure out when we get back to Amphipolis. Gonna be a long walk. Perhaps you can ride double." As she said this she looked at her son. Gabrielle was a naughty little bard at times. This was not the first time that she had played matchmaker but it was different as this was her son that she was giving a bit of a nudge to. They walked into the camp. Though it was summer she was still glad for the heat from the fire as their seemed to be a chill in the air.

Skylar was busy at the freshly stoked fire making a bit of stew out of odds and ends that they had. Nala came and sat down by them and they began to talk. Gabrielle came and stood by her wife. Xena just put her arms around her wife. Their children were of that age now when they would be finding sweethearts of their own and possibly going out in the world traveling like their moms had or finding their own space in the village or whatever their hearts led them. It was going to be hard to let go when that day came.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Five years had gone by since the amazons had turned on Gabrielle. While it had hurt it had been for the best at least for the bard and her family. A handful of the amazon warriors had trickled into the village over the years, the ones that had been loyal to their former queen. A couple had joined with the militia while others had taken on some kind of trade. It was unusual and in any other village would probably not have been permitted. But that was the way of Amphipolis to allow people to be who they were and contribute how they could.

Skylar had married the first of the amazons to come to the village two years ago. She had come the very night that they had finished the fight with the amazons and with finally ridding the world of Valeska. It had been clear to both the warrior princess and the bard that their son had been smitten with the amazon and were happy when a short year later they had married one another. His sister on the other hand still seemed to like to live life free from attachments. Gabrielle joked that was so much like her mother. It had taken the warrior a little longer to find her true love.

The village had lost two of their most prominent members in Lila and Toris. They had both gotten sick over the winter two years back. It was not a bad illness but both their bodies had been worn out. They both resided next to Lyceus and Cyrene in the mausoleum. Meg was still around and had taken over running the inn. There were those that did the work as she was not as capable as she had been at one time. But she was happy and content finally over the tragedy of her husband's death.

It had helped having long chats with Gabrielle. At first the older woman had resented the words that the bard had tried to comfort her with seeing how her wife had come back. But in the end the innkeeper had allowed the tone behind the voice that supplied the words and knew that even though Gabrielle was lucky enough to have her love once again she knew. The bard would always know the devastation that death caused someone that was so much in love with another person.

Meg had never been able to look at another man but had found friends in the village that had helped her through the time. Lila and she had gotten very close and when she had died it had hurt terribly but the innkeeper just kept going. Xena had talked to her and told her that she was one of the bravest and strongest people that she had ever known. It took a person with a strong heart to go on after losing the one that they loved such as Joxer and then Lila.

Xena had been saddened when her brother had died but she had at least gotten to put the past behind them. They had gotten past any hard feelings that they had shared over Lyceus' death and his coming after her after she had been once again resurrected. All in all their lives had once again found a measure of peace and the joy of just living every day to the fullest. It felt wonderful after the first half of the warrior's life had not exactly always been happy.

But then again she realized something looking over at her wife as Gabrielle still lay sleeping in her arms. It was something she already knew and yet it was nice to remind herself of every once in a while. The warrior princess' life had never really begun until that day just outside of Potadeia when she had saved this spunky kid from a bunch of slavers. That was the day she had lost her heart, gained a half of a soul, and finally really knew what living was all about.

All this made the woman smile and feel content. It was a feeling she never thought that she would feel. She certainly never thought she would live to be this old. In fact, any day now she was going to be a grandmother. That was a thought that still boggled her mind. After all Eve had died young, Solon even younger and being with another woman well that had made the thought of kids pretty much nil. Of course she should have known that if it could happen they would find a way.

Skylar was being amazing with his wife. He waited on her hand and foot and was so adorable. In fact it reminded the warrior of just how she had been when Gabrielle had been pregnant with the twins. Her wife's pregnancy had gone about as smooth as could be. However Nala's was a little more typical and had suffered morning sickness. Now that she was at the end though she was having a little trouble with the weight as she was even smaller than her wife. The warrior didn't think it was twins but she had been wrong in the past.

Not wrong when it came to her own children though. One thing the warrior princess hated was how her wife had found out through the gods about the twins but as always Gabrielle had simply loved her and forgiven her. Xena was not sure what the greatest gift about her wife was. The bard's heart was as big as the ocean, her ability to forgive was beyond compare and she was as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside. It really didn't get any better than her wife that was for sure.

That was when a sound from far off caught her attention and she chuckled to herself. Gently she kissed her wife on the lips and in an instant their breaths were being shared. It warmed her to the core and she wished more than anything that she would have a time to properly wake her wife up but knew her services would shortly be needed. Green eyes fluttered open and met her loving blue eyes. There was obvious passion in there and Xena hated to spoil the moment. "Are you ready to become a grandmother?"

That got Gabrielle sitting straight up in bed. It was not how she had expected to wake up. Even though it was not how she had expected to wake up, it truly made her heart sing. "You mean…?" Xena smiled big taking a long moment to properly say good morning to her wife with a kiss and then nodded her head. The bard didn't wait for another word simply jumping out of bed and quickly getting dressed. It was a cool fall day and she put on her warmer clothes as quickly as she could. The petite blond almost tripped over herself trying to get her boots on.

In comparison Xena took her time getting out of bed and dressing in her warmer tunic. While she would normally dress in her thicker longer leathers during the fall and winter this was not the time to be armed. No, it was time to dress simply and softly as she would be welcoming in the next generation of warrior and bard. Slowly she got her boots tied and she ran a comb through her hair so she wouldn't scare her grandchild when it made its appearance in the world.

Before either could make it out of the bedroom Jasmine was standing in the door smiling from ear to ear. "You two might want to come quick." They both looked up at their daughter who had actually grown a little over the past five years. She was now taller than her mother causing her to tower over her mama. "Skylar is about to have a heart attack I think. I told him to calm down but he won't listen to me just yelling for me to get you two." She laughed picturing her brother's panicked face.

Xena laughed as well as Gabrielle was bolting toward the door. The warrior princess took a hold of her arm and pulled her into a kiss. "Grandma, you need to relax. Everything will be fine. You need to put on a calm front so maybe our son will." The green eyes twinkled at her with more love than she had ever seen before and there was always a lot of love there. It took her breath away and it was hard for her to properly think for a few minutes.

Gabrielle patted her wife on the cheek and found herself calmer than she ever had been before. She knew it was because of the contact with her wife. Xena had always ground her. That was the irony of their relationship that few actually realized. As wild as the warrior princess could be it was the bard that had a temper and always wanted to roam around. It was her wife that calmed and kept her from doing stupid things. "Thanks. As always."

Jasmine looked from her mother to her mama not understanding what was going on between the two at the moment. Though she loved her parents every once in a while they acted so weird it wasn't even funny. All they would tell her when she asked was that she'd understand when the day came that she found her soul mate. Not one to understand the things about relationships and emotions all that well she just took it on face value and hoped she would understand some day. "The horses are ready."

The married couple smiled and nodded at their daughter. It took no time to get into the lower level of the valley where the village of Amphipolis was still thriving. It had expanded just a little more in the five years since the incident with the amazons. Mostly it had been more families that had trouble surviving hard winters in other villages. Luckily the small village had a trade agreement and of course always made sure that the residence contributed and therefore no one ever went without.

Skylar and Nala had chosen a place not far from the apple orchards to build their hut. They knew of the significance of the orchard as well as the pond with the waterfall not much farther. The pond had been the sight of his moms' wedding as well as the place that he and his sister had been born in. He had wanted his own child to born in the pond but with the weather turning colder that was just not a possibility. The young man was waiting on the porch for everyone to arrive.

Jasmine took the horses and put them in the small shelter that her brother had built for his own horses. Gabrielle gathered her son into a hug and whispered something into his ear. In an instant he was back at his wife's side holding her hand gently. Nala was looking at her former queen with a mix of pain and joy on her face. It was a face that the bard knew well and not just because she had given birth to the twins. So many things in her life had been both painful and joyful.

The older couple went to work with hardly a word spoken. Xena was busy checking on her daughter-in-law and seeing how she was doing. Gabrielle went to get some hot water going and to boil some cloth. She found some pristine looking cloth already to go just for the occasion. They had already prepared everything in the past few weeks having gone through it themselves and having helped deliver almost every child in Amphipolis since the unfortunate death of Gregous the old healer. True Gabriel had taken over as healer but for some reason everyone wanted the ability to brag that the warrior princess and the battling bard had delivered their child.

It was a few hours before the little one was ready to make its presence known. Xena applied the pressure points so that the pain lessened a little. Perhaps that was why the women all wanted their child to be delivered by the warrior princess. Gabrielle had everything set out waiting to help clean up her grandchild and to get her daughter-in-law all cleaned up and more comfortable. Skylar was being a trooper taking insults and a hand almost crushed like it was nothing. The bard was glad because that meant that he was truly in love as she had always suspected he was.

Finally the head began to make its appearance. The dark mop reminded her of her wife but knew that along with the eye color would probably change over time. Suddenly there was the smell of roses in the air and the bard knew before she even turned around she'd be seeing her old friend. Sure enough, Aphrodite was standing in the corner keeping out of the way. She had been invited by both Skylar and Nala to witness the birth if she so chose.

Finally the tiny body fully made its way into the world. "It's a girl!" Xena announced to everyone. Gabrielle was there in an instant with the warm cloth helping to clean up their granddaughter and the woman that had just given birth. The bard could not help herself and there were tears of joy rolling slowly down her face. She looked up to see the joy and the tears on both her son and her daughter-in-law. When she looked at her wife and daughter they too had tears of joy.

The bard stepped back just for a moment to watch as mother got to hold her daughter for the very first time. Reluctantly she gave up the squirming little bundle to her husband who was already wrapped around the girl's little finger. Gabrielle looked around the room at the people and goddess who had meant the most to her in her life. This was how life was supposed to be not fighting and struggling all the time.

Life was supposed to be full of joy and wonderment and being lived to the fullest. The last twenty years of their shared lives had been what life had truly meant to be. Gabrielle went and wrapped her arm around her wife's waist and felt her daughter do the same from the other side. Aphrodite tentatively came a little closer so she could see the bundle of joy that was now screaming her little head off as finally she realized she was hungry. "Don't even say it." The bard warned her wife who chuckled. "So, what are you going to name her?"

Skylar looked at his wife who looked at him and they both nodded without saying a word. The younger bard looked into his mama's green eyes. "We were thinking of naming her Lila if that is all right with you two." Xena and Gabrielle exchanged a look and feelings through their connection. Both nodded in agreement. It was as it should be. Life was lived and unfortunately had to end at some point. But the fact was that life would always go on and be new once again. It was the circle of life.


End file.
